LATCH
by AWorldSoMuchMadder
Summary: Eren was just a teenager dealing with an overprotective sister and deadbeat dad. Nevertheless, it didn't stop his dad kicking his sister out, gambling away the apartment and him! Yet, he is saved by a handsome stranger named Levi but what is this about marriage and being a sex toy! Eren's life just got more complicated than he wanted... rated T but probably going to go up M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**So this is my First Riren fic and I am excited! Hope you like it cause it was really hard writing this while my family was literally just a few feet away from me. It was awkward...**

**Discalimer: I sadly down own anything SNK except my survey corps jacket. **

**Warning: This fic is rated T for a reason. Dots of mature language within this fic, you have been warned.**

* * *

Eren had gotten home early from school and made it back to the shitty apartment that his small family lived in. It really sucked because they couldn't afford anything better because of the dead beat in the family. Said name of dead beat was Grisha Jeager, his dad, and Eren hated him more that broccoli. That was really saying something because Eren despised broccoli! Anyway, Eren shared the apartment with his deadbeat dad and his overprotective older sister, Mikasa. His mother would have been living with them too if she hadn't have died because of some drunk driver.

Eren sighed as he entered his crappy abode. "I'm home!"

Mikasa popped her head from her bedroom and gave a sad "welcome home." in response. Eren cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. Why did Mikasa seem so sad?

The young teen set his school things down on a near couch and quietly went into his sister's room. Mikasa was surrounded by boxes and inside said boxes were her things. Dread coiled within Eren's stomach.

"Mikasa, what's going on?" He asked in a small voice. His older sister looked up at him with a blank face, clearly not wanting to upset her younger brother.

"Dad has kicked me out." She spoke monotonously. As soon as she spoke those words shock entered though every pore of Eren's body. There was no way Grisha had kicked out his sister, right? He'd be an idiot if he did. If she left who was going to help him pay the bills? Eren knew he wouldn't be able to handle paying the bills with his meager job at Kyojin café. He was barely paid minimum wage, there was no way he'd be about to hold the apartment, no matter how crappy it was.

"Y-you're kidding, right? There's no way Grisha could kick you out. What the hell is he thinking?!" Eren raged, loudly. Mikasa stood up and hugged Eren tightly as tears wielded up in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Mikasa…" The brown haired cried tearfully. Mikasa pulled back from the hug and wiped the water spilling from her younger brother's eyes. She didn't want to leave either but if it kept Eren from seeing her getting abused by their dad, then so be it.

"I'll come visit you whenever I can, and make sure to steer clear of dad when he's drunk." Mikasa told him. Eren nodded, already knowing the damage Grisha could do under the influence. With that said and done, Mikasa resumed packing up her things with Eren helping her. They continued in silence for a while before somebody knocked on the door. Eren put down the box that was in his arms and ran to it. He opened the door to find Mikasa's best friend, Annie standing there. She forever had that bored expression lodged on her face but her blue eyes shown worry.

"Hi," Eren greeted solemnly, she nodded and went past him to Mikasa's room. He sighed as followed her after closing the door. For the next hour, the three some went back and forth from the apartment to Annie's truck, putting Mikasa's things inside it. When they finished Mikasa pulled Eren into another hug and held onto him tightly. The brown haired boy chocked out a sob and buried his face in Mikasa's hair. The two jumped as they heard a door being shut loudly.

"Wha…What the hell are y-you still doin' here you slut?" Grisha spat drunkenly as he came into view. He had parked the car he owned in a light pole and staggered to the teens. The siblings turned to the man who supposedly fathered them and Eren held back a larger sob.

"Go straight to the apartment and lock the door, go to your room straight after, okay?" Mikasa whispered to Eren. "Be careful, I love you Eren."

"I love you too, Mikasa." Eren cried out softly. He let go of his sister and dashed up the stairs to the apartment. Mikasa turned to Annie and nodded; the two got into the truck and drove off.

Once Eren got in the apartment he locked the door and ran to his room. He locked his door and flew under the covers of his bed. It was only a hand full of minutes later that he could hear Grisha trying to open the door. The man banged, rammed and yelled for the door to open to no avail. Eren blocked out everything and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eren woke up at three o'clock. He tiredly got out of bed and unlocked his door, peering into the hallway. Everything was still the same. Being a bit bolder, Eren tiptoed to the front door and unlocked it, only to find a sleeping Grisha besides the door. He sighed and dragged the body inside the apartment, leaving the man asleep on the living room floor.

The routine continued like that for several days. Eren waking up early, finding his dad drunk out his mind, going to school with nothing to eat and then going to work. No one noticed anything; Eren had no friends at school or at work so people didn't see Eren getting unhealthily skinny. His job was the only thing keeping allowing him to try and keep up the payment on the apartment. Mikasa had kept her promise and visited him, but since she had been accepted into a top notch university, it had been harder to see him.

Finally it was one day that Eren came home from work that he noticed something different about the apartment. His eyes almost popped out when he noticed the lack of furniture and appliances in his shitty home. The brown haired teen ran to his room, only to notice his things were also gone when he got there. Anger coursed through his veins as he looked for something that indicated that people had broken into his home and Grisha hadn't sold his stuff. After looking around he finally spotted a note on Mikasa's once bedroom door.

_Hey Eren…your name is eren right? I remember kicking that slut Mikasa out but not you. Anyways, I lost a whole bunch of money during a gambling game and kinda betted everything in the apartment. Yeah, but here's the funny part. I bet you too! Can't blame me kid, they were offering a life supply of whiskey and a man can't pass that up. I guess you wouldn't understand cause you're a damn pansy and a fagot at that. Sooo, some men are going to get you and use you as a sex slave! Be happy whatever your name is, I got you a reeaal job, as a slut just like your sister. _

_Your dad. _

The young teen crumpled up the note and shoved it into his pocket. If Eren had been angry earlier, well now he was furious. How dare that disgrace to humanity just sell him like that? He was a person, a human being not some property that you can sell when you have no more money! Eren cursed his luck when there was a loud bang.

"We know you're in there kid, open up!" a booming voice resounded. Eren's blood stopped cold and panic set in. He had to get out of there and now, there was no other option. The brown haired teen quickly pushed a nearby couch and shoved it where the front door was. He continued to blockade the door and placed random items against the door to buy him time. When he finished blocking off the door, Eren ran to his room and dumped his backpack out of all its content. Then he began to shove clothing and money he had gotten from work into the bag. There was another bang from the front door and his heart spiked in fear.

Eren bit his lips from yelling at the men and quickly went to make a makeshift rope. He would need one since his apartment was on the third floor. He stripped his bed and began to knot the sheets together, he went faster as more knocking issued. Why the goons hadn't tried to break in yet, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to get his ass out of there.

When he finished his crappy rope he opened the window and kicked the screen off. He then tied the rope to his bed and threw the rope out the window.

"Down we go…" Eren grabbed his backpack and grinned. As he began to descend he heard the men from the door start to try and break it. The young teen scrambled down the sheet rope and hissed as his hands started to get burns. When he reached the ground he took off, only looking back when he heard a goon shout at him. The idiots in black suits stood at his bedroom window waving their arms indignantly.

As he ran, Eren laughed merrily and almost skipped as he got away. Meanwhile, the idiots in black watched as the teen they were supposed to collect got away. The main goon pulled out a cellphone and hit speed dial. It was answered after three rings and the boss greeted him.

"Boss, he got away." The goon spoke.

"Then what the hell are you doing? Go after my toy!" The man on the line bellowed and hung up.

"Alright boys," the main goon yelled. "We have to go after the boy for the Boss!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Eren collapsed on a bench and groaned as his feet pulsed. He had been running for about an hour and a half if his watched as right. The brown haired teen had ended up in Shina Park and was tempted to keep running. For all he knew those idiots in black could be still chasing him.

"Whatever, if I keep going I'm going to die." The teen spoke out loud and placed his arm over his eyes. That's when he heard it.

"Where the fuck are you, Bean?" A voice growled. "Dammit, this is the last time I'm ever taking Hanji's advice."

Even though the voice sounded harsh, the mellowness of it washed over Eren. The teen took his arm away from his face and looked around to see who it was talking. He spotted a short man with pristine black hair and a thin black jacket. The man was bent over looking for this bean thing and by freckled Jesus his ass was perfect. Eren always thought he could be gay, but this assured him pretty well. Anyway, he continued to watch the man until said guy turned in his direction. Eren resisted jumping as the man's beautiful steel grey eyes glared at him.

"What the hell are you staring at, brat?" The man called. Eren just watched with wide eyes as he got closer. Soon enough, the handsomely short man was standing in front of him.

"N-nothing at all…" Eren stuttered and averted his eyes. He could practically feel the others eyes calculate him with unimaginable speed. Up close the guy was like some super model or something. Maybe that was just his hormones speaking though. The man's skin was like a porcelain doll but he didn't look delicate. No, he looked like he was ready for a fight at any moment and if those amazing steel eyes had any say in it; people would be dead just by one look.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" the guy asked. Eren looked back at the stunning man and opened his mouth to answer when…

"Hey, we found boss' toy!" A goon shouted. Eren's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet almost hitting the shorter man. The teen looked down and watched as the man's steel eyes narrowed; if looks could kill…

The two were soon surrounded by idiots in black. Eren honestly thought that all hope was lost and he was going end up some guy's sex toy. That was until the handsome man next to him chuckled lowly.

"You bags of dicks, trying to get a brat to be your boss' toy." The man picked up some random tree branch and had this glint in his eyes. "You deserve what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be, midget?" the leader of the goons edged on.

The short man gritted his teen at the insult. "I'm about to fuck you up!" he growled and lunged at the leader. He swung the branch and smacked the leader hard in the face. He attacked the other with the same vigor until they were kissing the filthy ground. Eren's jaw dropped in awe as his savior beat the living mess out of those goons, with a dead tree branch no less. With a final smack in the face to one of the idiots the short man growled and threw his weapon.

By freckled Jesus, just who was this man?

"You alright brat?" The guy asked. Eren just nodded and watched the man with large eyes. The short man snorted then grabbed Eren's wrist and started dragging him.

"W-What are you doing?!" The younger squeaked. The shorter gave him as glare and continued to walk with Eren tripping after him.

"Hey, where are you taking me and who are you?!" Eren shouted as he tried to pull away. The guy stopped and slapped the younger on the back of the head.

"Shut up, by gods you are one annoying brat." The short man messaged his temples and gave Eren a deadpan look.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Eren asked quietly after a few seconds.

The guy nodded. "I'm taking you to my apartment because you look like you've been to hell and back," he started walking again, pulling Eren who went along willingly this time. "Also you look like you are some lost puppy." The guy smirked causing Eren to flush lightly.

"I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." The brown haired teen introduced.

"Levi."

"Huh?" Eren blinked and tilted his head. The other gave an irritated sigh and looked back at the teen.

"You wanted my name, didn't you?"

"Levi then…" Eren grinned and followed after Levi like the lost puppy he was.

* * *

*******wipes sweat off of brow* Jegus, this is over 2K words! **

**Hoped you liked the first chapter cause there is more to come.**

**~AWSMM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say how sorry I am for keeping you waiting. You see, once upon a time I had internet but it was cut off by my provider. So now I rely on a hotspot which is very hard to use when your parent's accidentally use all of it by listening to music. I was suppose to update like two-three weeks ago but it never happened. So hopefully this chapter will satisfy you enough. **

**Also I want to thank my tumblr friend iliketolight-thingsonfire for helping me with this chapter! You are now and will forever be my Moirall Ara-chan! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Snk I would be set for life but sadly I don't...**

* * *

"Sit down over there and don't make a mess, brat." Levi had ordered Eren as they made it into the elder's resident. After defeating the goons, Levi had directed Eren to his Porche and drove them to the richest side of town. The teens jaw was dropped throughout the whole ride and even as the two rode up the elevator to Levi's room.

Now in the ridiculously nice apartment, Eren sat cautiously on the white couch and sat still, waiting for the man who saved him. It wasn't long before Levi came out and gave a disgusted look towards Eren. The younger bowed his head in shame. Did Levi change his mind about having him here? It wouldn't be surprising since he was gaunt looking and smelled like shit…

"Holy shit, when's the last time you washed yourself?" The elder man asked Eren, scrunching his nose. It was cute, Eren noticed.

"Er…about one and a half weeks ago?" Eren answered lamely. Levi just shook his head and grabbed the teen by the scruff of his shirt. The brown haired teen yelped and stumbled after Levi. The black haired man dragged Eren to a really clean bathroom and threw the youngster into an empty shower.

"What the heck?!"

"I will not let you stink up the place where I live," Levi glared. "Take a shower and don't get your filth everywhere, puppy." With that, the short man strode out of the bathroom leaving a wide eyed and outraged Eren watching him leave.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Eren thought while stripping off his clothes.

Eren looked around the restroom and couldn't help but think what a clean freak Levi was. Once naked, the teen turned on the shower and stepped in.

* * *

Eren was pouting as he watched his savior throw clothes at him. After taking a shower, the elder had shaken his head at Eren wearing his old clothes and dragged him to the mall. There, Levi had dragged him to the most expensive store, Survey, and was now dressing up the teen. The brown haired boy always hated shopping, it was even worse when Mikasa shopped because she was so awkward with it. In fact, she would stare down at a person till they asked if she needed help. It made Eren and the employee feel uncomfortable. On the other hand Levi was different.

"Oi puppy, go try those on." Levi had gestured to the clothes in Eren's lap. The teen resisted blinking dumbly at the sudden pile of clothes and ran to the dressing room.

Levi, Eren had noticed, would demand assistance when he first entered a store and the employee's would be there in a second. After that, he would give them polite smiles and wave them on their way when they brought the correct things. Eren shuddered to think what would happen if an employee brought the wrong thing to Levi. There would probably be a giant bang and a war so epic that is skipped all the way to World War Five.

Yet, the thing that perplexed Eren the most was the employee's trying to please Levi. It was if he was their boss and had control over their pay. Ha ha ha…

Eren looked at the mirror and admired the black skinny jeans he was wearing. They fit him almost perfectly and the graphic tee with Doctor Who on it was awesome. He stepped out the dressing room and walked around the corner to watch as a certain blonde employee chatting with his short savior. They looked like friends from what Eren could conclude from his position. He watched the two of them before accidentally tripping over a box when making his way over to them. He groaned at the sudden pain as he fell on the floor and clambered up when Levi made his way over to him, the blonde girl following.

"Puppy, what did you do?" Levi scowled at the mess surrounding Eren. In the process of knocking over the box, the box spilled a whole bunch of hangers.

The younger looked down sheepishly. "I-I tripped over the box…" he said with a small blush of embarrassment. The blonde girl besides Levi giggled and Levi rolled his eyes.

"So is this the kid you were talking about Levi?" The blonde lady had asked the short man.

He nodded. "Yeah. Puppy, this is Petra. Petra this is Eren."

They gave their hellos and looked back to Levi after the five seconds of awkward silence continued. The short man just let it continue for a while before turning to Eren and looking him up and down. He nodded his head in approval, and told the younger to keep trying on the clothes in the dressing room. The brown haired boy just sighed and did as he was told. As Eren did that, Levi watched the teen go back in the dressing room and turned to a giggling Petra. The older male sighed.

"What is it Petra?"

"You so got the hots for him!" She squealed, beaming largely.

The other sputtered. "What in the hell are you talking about?" he hissed.

"I'm talking about you liking Eren." Petra explained.

"I just meet the kid not even three hours ago!"

"That doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Who said anything about love Petra?!"

"It's written all over your face."

"I never said anything about love; I only said that the brat was cute." Levi grumbled.

"If that's what you say…" Petra said.

"Yes it is." Levi snapped back.

The twosome now stood in silence but Petra was watching Levi with mischievous smile. They stood for a handful of minutes. It wasn't until the sound of someone falling alerted them to look back towards the dressing room.

"I'm done!" Eren exclaimed as he came out of the dressing room looking tired. Putting clothes on and off must have gotten him worn out. The brown haired teen made his way over to the two companions and watched as Petra giggled.

The shorter looked down at the small pile of clothes within Eren's arms.

"Is that really all you want?" Levi questioned.

"It was the less expensive out of all the clothes you made me try on." said Eren as he bit his lip. Levi sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked past the younger into the dressing room.

"They all fitted, right?" Levi inquired as he came out the dressing room with the clothes Eren had once tried on. The brown haired teen nodded and watched as the older male paid for them. The younger just looked at Levi with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe that some guy he had just met had bought him clothes that were probably more expensive them him. Levi came over to Eren and handed him the bag of clothes, Eren gave a bashful smile and thanked his savior. Meanwhile, Petra observed the two men and gave a bright eyes. Levi was definitely falling for the kid, and fast.

Soon enough, Eren and Levi left the store waving bye to a smiling Petra. The two walked through the mall for another hour, they window shopping for freckled Jesus knows what. It wasn't long before Eren's stomach grumbled causing the younger to flush in embarrassment. Levi had smirked and suggested going out to eat at a restaurant close by. Eren agreed immediately, it had been almost two days since the teen ate. Well, that's what happens when your deadbeat dad lies around the house and does nothing.

"Are you okay with Vey Cafe?" Levi asked as he unlocked the car. Eren nodded as he climbed in the vehicle. The drive there was awkward and quiet. Only thing the younger knew was that Levi was thinking about something, if the constant changing expression was anything to go by. However, Eren was bothered by something as well. He looked towards Levi, shifting his eyes trying to find a way to speak.

"er…Levi could we talk?" Eren asked, licking his lips nervously.

"What is it?"

"You should really take back all those clothes you bought me. I-I mean, they were really expensive and—"

"I'm not taking the clothes back, puppy." Levi interrupted.

Eren huffed. "Well you should! I don't like the fact you spent so much money on me."

"Then don't like the fact and shut up, you're getting annoying." Levi glared at Eren, whose face flushed pink in anger.

The brown haired teen faced the window and glared at it. Who did this guy think he was anyway? The President? The ride to Vey was quiet and the tension in the air refused to dissipate. When they finally reached the Café, Eren stormed out of the car and left an annoyed Levi following behind.

"Welcome to Vey Café, how may I help you?" a waiter asked as the two walked in.

"Yes," Levi responded. "A table for two, please."

"Right this way sirs!" the waiter responded and led the twosome to a semi-private spot. They were handed Menus as they sat down and the waiter had left to attend to his other costumers needs. The angry reticence continued between the pair but Levi, Eren had noticed, had this weird look in his eyes. As if he was planning something…

"What would you like to eat, sir?"

Eren snapped out of his mind and looked startled at the waiter. The brown haired boy gave a sheepish grin and looked at the menu in his hands. That's when an idea popped in his head. A feral smirk possessed Eren's lips.

"I would like to order the cheese omelet, chocolate pancakes, Belgium waffles, bacon and egg sandwich, French toast, some donuts and a cup of coffee!" Eren chirped and gave smug look towards Levi. The elder's eye brow was twitching in obvious irritation.

_Maybe I should have ordered more?_ Eren thought evilly.

"B-But sir, that's all breakfast foods, a-and it's eight in the evening!" The waiter cried out. Apparently, the thought of breakfast for dinner must have not fit the Status Quo for normal people.

"I'm sure my companion is willing to pay extra if he has to for my food, right Levi~?" the look Eren received was downright frightful but it was worth it in the end. Levi had put on his polite façade and told the waiter he would pay extra if necessary.

Once Levi ordered what he wanted and the waiter left, the shorter male glowered at Eren. Said teen was grinning innocently.

"What the actual fuck?" Levi hissed.

"Oh you know, just something served fried called: Revenge." The brown haired boy spoke his grin turning impish.

"Is this about the clothes?" the elder sighed.

"Of course it's about the clothes!"

"Get over it. Those clothes didn't even put a scratch in my back account." Levi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Then why were you so irritated that I ordered so much food?" Eren interrogated. "It wouldn't even put a small scratch in you back account, as you said."

"Cheeky brat!" the shorter growled.

Eren squawked indignantly. "At least I'm not an Imp!"

"Do you not know when to shut up?!" Levi groaned. "Or did you lose that common sense when your parent's dropped you on the head as a child?"

"Maybe I would have some common sense if you weren't such an asshole!" Eren shot back.

"Maybe I need to be an asshole so that you'll grow the fuck up!"

"How the fu—"

"Here is your food, sirs." Their waiter smiled, making his way towards the arguing two. He didn't even seem to notice the Killing intent the males were leaking. The waiter set their food down and left, skipping. Both males glared at each other and proceeded to eat their dinner (Breakfast in Eren's case). Again, the awkward silence fell over the couple.

Eren was pissed, to say the least. He just wanted Levi to understand that he didn't understand why Levi had bought him those clothes. He didn't like the fact some handsome man he had just meet only four hours ago was throwing money at him. It was kind of degrading and it sort of seemed like Levi was his sugar daddy. Eren blushed. Levi was a handsome guy, but was he old enough to be considered a sugar daddy? Levi seemed to be in his early twenties, if not older. His savior just had an air about him that screamed Sauvé adult. It was something that was attractive about the older male. Even Eren had to admit that.

The brown haired boy mentally sighed and continued to stuff food in his mouth. He resisted moaning at the taste. By Freckled Jesus, it had been such a long time since he actually ate something other than Chinese takeout. He was eating REAL food! While eating, Eren was unconscious to the gaze locked on him.

"Oi Eren…" Levi's voice snatched Eren from his food.

"What is it?" the boy stopped shoving food in his face.

Levi took a deep breath before giving Eren this really weird deadpan look. He might as well say it now and get it out of the way.

"Marry me."

"Well isn't that nice—Wait, what?!" Eren sputtered. He briefly choked on his food before downing it with his coffee. Once done he looked back to Levi, eyes wide in disbelief.

"C-Could you repeat that?"

"Will you marry me?" Levi asked again, a bit louder so Eren could hear. Apparently half the café heard it too. The people listening in on Levi's proposal watched them in excitement. Eren shifted nervously at the calculating eyes.

"Can we go talk somewhere privately about this?" Eren whispered. Levi looked around, noticing the staring eyes and smirked.

"No I think l we'll stay here." Levi's eyes sparked with unconcealed mirth at the situation. Eren looked around the cafe and blushed when he looked back to the shorter male. Levi's eyebrow was raised.

_What do I do?!_ The teens mind was screaming.

"um...yes?" the answer came out more like a question than a statement.

The people watching let out a cheer and Levi grabbed his wrist. They bolted out the cafe, not even paying for their food. It wouldn't be until later that the manger noticed. Anyway, the two got in the car and drove to one of Levi's homes. The ride was tension filled. It remained that way as they made their way inside the elder's loft. However, Eren couldn't wait any longer.

"What is wrong with you? Randomly asking me to marry you like that. In a public place no less!" Eren fumed, plopping angrily on the couch.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You said yes though."

"Because I was pressured by you and those people watching our engagement." Eren put air quotations around engagement. The younger watched as Levi took a seat across from him.

"What would you say if I told you that was a proposition?" Levi commented.

Eren grew confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that I want to make a deal with you, hence why I asked you to marry me. However, since you already agreed, I can tell you what I need you to do for me."

"I-I never agreed to any deal you made me!" Eren concurred.

"Matter of fact, you did just a few minutes ago at the Cafe." Levi shot back.

"Fuck..." the younger cursed.

"Fuck indeed Eren." Levi said offhandedly.

"So what do I have to do?" Eren grumbled.

"You have to cook, and clean. When you clean there better not be shit is left everywhere." Levi said. "Also, go to school full time, go shopping for food and keep the hell away from me when I work. Basically be my house wife and get an education."

"Hey, I want something in return if I'm going to be slaving around for you. I demand payment!" Eren declared. He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. He looked like a chipmunk wanting it's acorn back.

"Well aren't you the little whore." Levi taunted.

"Shut the hell up asshole! I want payment so I can pay for my sister's college tuition, that is all." Eren looked down at his feet. There was no way Levi would agree to that.

"How much a month?" the older surprisingly asked.

"Two thousand a month." Eren blurted out.

"I'll make it three thousand so you can go spend money on yourself." Levi said and stood from his seat. He went over to Eren and held out his hand.

"Deal?"

Eren nodded and shook the elder's hand. This was the beginning of something new and unexpected.

"Just so you know we have to get married. As in become real husbands or the deal is off."

_This was more than I bargained for..._ Eren thought and sighed.

* * *

**Hazah! An the second chapter is done with some very surprising turn of events!**

**Just to clear up some stuff: **

**1.) Eren and Levi first met around five in the evening. **

**2.) Levi is super rich, the reason why will come up in later chapters. **

**3.) This is a somewhat slow paced story, so no falling in love super quickly and then having butt sux until later on. **

**4.) ...I think that is it! **

**I hope you liked the second chapter of LATCH! Please don't be a stranger (Lol) and review! They give me an energy boost to keep writing through the writers block. **

**Until next time, **

**~AWSMM**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMIGODS I AM SO SORRY! **

***dodges chairs thrown at me***

**It has almost been two months (?) since I've updated and I apologize for that. However...since I have had a LOT of time to write during this summer, I have the other chapters ready to post whenever my internet turns back on! So YAY! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (I had to re-write it twice!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SNK except for my own copy of AOT: not regrets.**

* * *

A week passed by effortlessly and the two boys were trying to adapt to living with each other. In those seven days of knowing each other, the two were already at each other's throat. It was extremely hard to like each other thanks to the fact that they were almost complete strangers.

Eren groaned. "Levi, where did you put the movie I was watching at?"

Levi came out of his office space and poked his into the living room. His face depicted irritation towards the brown haired teen.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Levi said. "Now stop making so much fucking noise. It is hard enough to work knowing you're probably making a mess while I'm approving papers."

Eren blinked his green eyes and turned then to the older male, he looked questionably at the papers in Levi's hands.

"Where do you work? What do you do?" the teen bombarded the older with questions. "Is that why you are rich? Or do you do the work of hookers? You know if you have a box of condoms by your bed then—"

"Brat—" Levi tried to interrupt.

"—And if you have money in an envelope then you are defiantly a hooker. Ha! But you don't look like one, you're too short and I'm pretty sure those hooker boot would—"

"Kid—"

"…but I would guess you would look somewhat hot in boots, I mean you do have a girly figure—"

"Eren shut the hell up!" Levi barked loudly. The teen quickly shut his trap and glanced at the very agitated man that was his fiancé, by deal anyway. He was messaging his temples and saying things under his breath.

"If you must know, I work at Survey Corporation." Levi sighed.

From there Eren decided it was his personal mission to get to know the asshole that was going to be his husband. In the next few days, the teen shot Levi questions, not really caring about the consequences. Eren remembered when he was little there was no line drawn at the Jaeger house, so he could always asked what he wanted without thinking about possible consequences. However, Eren had learned that he couldn't very quickly thanks to Levi's violent responses.

"Hey Levi, you seem close to Petra, did you two ever date?"

"No, we're just old college friends." Levi answered doing his paper work in the dining area. He looked to Eren who was sitting across from him and watching him with curiosity. He rolled his eyes.

"But why is she working at a clothing store if she went to college?" Eren queried, looking at Levi with those big green eyes. Gods they were abnormally large, Levi thought.

"She went for an associate's degree in business managing. The lady who's currently running the store wants Petra to take over when she retires. That is why."

The teen hummed at the response and thought about. It did make sense unlike the enigma that was Levi. He wondered what degree Levi went for. Was it the arts or literature? The older male seemed to be the type of person who would read books for fun, so probably lit. He looked at the Levi and stared at him once more.

Levi felt the stare but ignored it for as long as he was able to. It didn't take long though for him to snap and glare up at Eren.

"What is it brat?" Levi grumbled.

Eren smiled. "What major did you go for?"

Levi blinked at the question; he didn't think that the brat would be interested in his college life. Eren didn't even want to talk about high school so this was weird. The older raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I majored in business. It was the worst four years of my life." He bit back a smile at this. Yes, his college years were tormenting but he made some good friends during those years. They weren't all that bad. Levi went back to signing his work documents, ignoring Eren once again for that day.

Eren didn't like that though. He thought he was going to get some hardcore college stories but then again Levi was a hard man to figure out. Those grey eyes of his seemed to be the gate way to what he was feeling but even then Eren couldn't get a clear reading. So Eren got out of his chair and walked around to sit by Levi. The older male stiffened for a moment before letting his muscles relax a bit. He had to remember that they were fiancé's now and fiancé's don't tense around each other, even if it was a brat.

Eren sat their watching Levi work for ten minutes before becoming bored. He mentally groaned. There was literally nothing to do in Levi's apartment. Despite the five star hotel quality of the living space, the room was surrounded by books on every shelf. The only salvation Eren had was the TV and Levi hated it on when he was working, he hated the radio on when he was working too. Just what kind of person was Levi?

"Levi…" Eren whined softly. The older looked annoyed towards the teen and scowled. "I'm bored."

"Read a damn book or something, I'm trying to work." The key word would be 'trying' because Levi could barely concentrate with Eren sighing or tapping his fingers against the table every two minutes. The older swore he was going to kill the kid one day.

Then randomly, "Hey Levi, did you have a lot of sex during college?" Eren sheepishly asked with a dash of pink painting his face. He had heard a lot of stories from his old costumers at Kyojin café about college life. He had just remembered that those specific costumers were bragging about getting laid multiply times the night before. So he just had to ask Levi if the same thing happened to him.

The older stopped writing. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I just asked if you got laid during your years of college, it's not that personal." Eren exhaled. The look Eren received would have sent people six feet under in the matter of seconds.

"What do you mean it is not personal?" Levi boiled. "You just don't ask people question like that! Do it again and you will end up with my fist in your general direction, shit face."

The sudden rage was completely unannounced. Eren would have understood if Levi would have just yelled at him but the man went completely off. That's when it hit Eren. Maybe Levi doesn't like talking about personal subjects? Eren thought, smiling. What if Levi was just shy?

It was a definite possibility. Eren felt like he could get along with Levi just a little bit better except he would have to watch what he said around his fiancé and try not to get hit by him. So Eren learned not to ask personal questions and know the boundaries with those questions of be faced with a violent response in return.

A couple days passed, and he also learned not to use Levi's bathing products or be faced with a demon. Said monster being a random cat that appeared out of thin air and into their apartment one day. The cat was just a regular brown cat and nothing seemed wrong with it until Levi had ordered the cat to chase him for using his bathing products.

"Holy shit, it's a demon cat, get it off me!" Eren screamed as the cat attached to his leg. Levi watched, laughing his ass off.

"Bean, come here you stupid cat." The older male ordered the feline. Surprisingly, Bean obediently went to Levi, purring as he was picked up by the older male. Eren glared though teary eyes at the two and stuck out his tongue. The cat hissed and Eren ran from the living room.

Apparently, the cat, Bean, belonged to one of Levi's friends. He called her shitty glasses and described her as a "shit hole that is way too interested in his love life." The older had been forced to cat-sit Bean thanks to 'Shitty Glasses' going on a business trip in Germany, she wouldn't return for another month.

Besides that, the rest of the week went by normally. Well as normally it could go for propositioned fiancé's and a demon cat.

* * *

Days continued on and Eren realized he was starting to miss school oddly enough. While, yes, he was able to become reluctant friends with his fiancé, Eren felt the need to be around somebody else besides the asshole. He missed his older sister and he missed her possible girlfriend, Annie. He was starting to feel really lonely too. Levi always went to work during the weekdays around eight in the morning and didn't come home until the evening. As a result, Eren was left alone in a giant apartment with a demon for a cat and no one to talk to. He wasn't even allowed out of the apartment because Levi thought that he was going to be caught by those goons that wanted him. That left Eren to cook, clean and watch TV while waiting for his fiancé to come home.

Eren sighed. "Like this day couldn't get any more boring, nothing is on TV."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Eren sat frozen at the sudden knocking, not knowing what to do. Levi had a key and would just unlock the door, so it couldn't have been him. Cautiously, the teenager went to the front door and cracked the door slightly.

"Hello." He said shyly. The person behind the door was a tall blond man with a kind smile on his face. He was wearing a suit and had a large suit case with him. When he noticed Eren, he gained a confused look and tilted his head.

"Is Levi home?" The man asked.

Eren shook his head. "No, but he's due home in a couple of minutes. Would you like to come in Mr…?"

The guy smiled, "My name is Erwin."

Eren opened the door and let the Erwin in, saying, "My name is Eren." And lead the male to the living room. He gave the blond the remote and went to the kitchen. There he franticly looked for the emergency home phone that Levi got just for Eren. He received it when he got Bean stuck in a tree by the condo's front lawn and called the fire department instead of Levi. So now they had a home phone that would call Levi by the click of a button.

Once Eren found the phone, he pressed the speed dial number and waited for Levi to pick up. After three rings, his fiancé finally answered.

"Ohmigods Levi, Help me! Some friend of your just came over and I don't know what to do! S-Should I bring out that cheese plate you brought home yesterday or should we play a bad game of charades?!" Eren was freaking out.

He heard Levi sigh. "Kid, it's not rocket science. Just make small talk until I get there. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"B-But Levi—" He whimpered.

"Eren, you will be fine. Erwin is a good guy and my best friend, so stop worrying and letting your antisocial personality show, shitty brat."

At those words, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and pouted. He wasn't that antisocial on purpose. Then he realized that Levi had just helped him calm down and was nice about it. His heart fluttered, and his face was pink.

"T-Thanks Levi."

"Anytime kid, I'll be home soon."

They said their goodbyes and Eren went to face his fiancé's best friend. He walked into the living room with a plate of cheese and set it down on the coffee table. He sat on the single chair and sat their awkwardly as Erwin dined on the cheese. By Gods, how do you start small talk? Eren conceptually raged.

Then Erwin broke the silence. "So you're living with Levi?"

"Uh…Yeah…I mean yes, yes I am." He answered awkwardly. He wrung his hand nervously in his lap and looked at his wrist watch. He still had seven more minutes till Levi came home.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Eren." Erwin laughed lightly.

Eren nodded not trusting himself to speak or he would embarrass himself in front of his fiancé's best friend. He could practically see Levi spitting fire if he humiliated himself and caused Erwin not to be Levi's best friend ever again. Or maybe that was the chocolate he ate for Lunch that afternoon talking.

"I heard from Levi that he recently got engaged, I'm guess you're the one who finally tamed him, Huh?" Erwin asked his smile playful.

The teenager blinked at that and then burst into a fit of laughter. Oh, only if Erwin knew the truth. Eren finally let himself relax around the blond and began talking to him like a normal person. They chatted until the front door opened relieving Levi carrying grocery bags. Eren was immediately on his feet and helped Levi take the food into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Levi." Erwin greeted as the shorter came into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared Eren, and even caused him call me on my way home." Levi said. Erwin chuckled and Eren blushed. He just had to say that?! Eren mentally cursed.

"Well, I remembered calling you a couple of days ago and you told me you got engaged. I just had to know who it was." Erwin's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Well as you can see, that's my soon to be wife. So you can leave." Levi snorted and walked back into the kitchen. Erwin just chuckled and grinned as Levi brought him a can of soda.

"I knew you'd never kick me out." Erwin said.

Levi growled and punched the man on the arm. "Don't make me kick your ass Erwin."

Eren watched the whole exchange with a strange feeling in his stomach. It kind of hurt and made it feel as though his heart was being squeezed. He…he wasn't jealous, was he? Eren blushed and shook his head. No way would he ever be jealous of some handsome guy being friends with his fiancé. Heck they weren't truly fiancé's in the first place. Eren just had to marry Levi for whatever reason and then when he was done doing whatever, they'd get a divorce. It was as simple as making pie, right? Eren sighed. He had a feeling something was going to make this deal really hard for the both of them.

Erwin stayed for dinner and the three chatted over different topics until Eren brought out dessert.

In the middle of eating Erwin asked, "Where are you going to get married? Are you going to have it in New York or California?"

Eren almost chocked on his German chocolate cake and looked to Levi for an answer. The other looked contemplative and gazed at Eren before smirking.

"Well Eren, you've never been to either state so which one?"

Eren flushed. "Er…Well, I've always like the thought of a spring wedding…" he bit his lip. "So maybe California would be best."

Erwin smiled at the engaged couple. "Have you chosen the month and day yet?"

"No," Levi answered. "However, I would like to make it spring wedding for Eren's sake. So it will probably be in April."

They weren't even in a real relationship and here Levi was, making Eren blush to his ears. The prospect of a spring wedding was really nice and Levi seemed genuine when he said it. Yet, April was only a couple of months away, Eren wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

He didn't even love the man, how was he going to get married to him in a couple of months?

* * *

After Erwin left and went back home when dinner was done, Levi noticed Eren being a bit off. He was always a bit off, Levi admitted, but something was amiss here. He seemed more into his thoughts then he had even been in the hand full of weeks they lived together. He was sitting on the couch with his head resting on his knees and sighing. It got real annoying to Levi as he washed the dishes with rubber gloves. He looked towards the brunette and put down the soapy dish in his hand, then walked to the teenager. He squatted down to his level and flicked his wet hand at him. The teen snapped his head up startled and blinked rapidly as Levi flicked more water at him.

The older stopped and watched Eren as he wiped the water from his face. Levi took off his gloves and placed them on the floor while Eren glared at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Making sure you don't over think. You could have hurt you're self, you know." Levi smirked with humor shinning in his eyes.

Eren swore his heart missed a beat when he seen that humor in the older man's eyes. He looked down at his lap again and placed his hands in his lap. He looked like an admonished child.

Levi groaned and sat next to the teen. "What the hell is bothering you? You should be annoying the fuck out of me by now but you're not."

Eren exhaled noisily. "I'm just worried about our supposed marriage that is going to happen in a couple months." He looked at Levi with a misty green gaze. "Levi, my mom always told me to marry for love but you need me to marry you for some other reason. C-can you tell me? The reason, can you tell me why you need me to marry you?"

Levi sat their silent as could be and Eren looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, Levi. I-I just need to know." The brunette whispered.

It was silent until, "My mother is dying and the only way for me to inherit the company from her is to be married."

* * *

_Levi looked down at the woman who was lying peacefully on her hospital bed. He knew she had lung problems, he knew since he was a child but he never knew it would get this bad. She had just collapsed one day during work and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors told him that the years of smoking finally caught up to her and her lungs were failing on her. His mother wasn't sad though, she said she knew it was coming. She was a very strong and proud French woman. Nevertheless, she wouldn't live long. _

"_Mother, they say they can give you medication so you can try to restore you lungs." Levi told her one afternoon. After his father left them, it was only him and his mother, and even after all these years he wasn't ready to let go yet._

_She laughed, it sounded like bells. "My child, ma chere Levi, Mere knew this was coming sooner or later. It was just a matter of time till my habits caught up to my life line." _

"_Mother, you are dying! Take this more seriously." Levi retorted sympathetically. _

_She laughed again. "Levi, Mama has lived long enough. I had you when I was thirty; I am fifty-four and have seen enough of the world. I'm ready for the next great adventure." _

"_Then who is going to take over Survey Co.?" The black haired man asked. His mother just smiled tiredly and took his hand. _

"_You, ma beau garcon, but before I can let you inherit the company you must be married." She said. _

_Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "I have to get married? Mother, what nonsense are you talking about?" _

"_It is not nonsense!" She snapped softly. "I just want you to be happy and have someone by your side to support you while you work." She sighed and tightened her grip on her son's hand. "I don't want you to suffer the way I did when I had no husband to lean on when I needed it. That's why I am asking you to do this for me; for your happiness as well as mine." _

_Levi kissed her hand chastely. "Okay mother, I'll do it."_

* * *

"That was just nine months ago. Her condition hasn't improved but she's fighting so she can come to my wedding." He looked at Eren. "..Our wedding…"

"So all of this," Eren pointed between the two of them. "Is for your mom? Just so she could be happy?" He heard something snap and the tears in his eyes finally spilled. Levi looked startled by the sudden tears and just awkwardly patted the teen's back.

"Brat, why are you crying?" Levi demanded. Eren just buried his face in his hands and cried.

Levi was a selfless person.

All the time that Eren wished he could do something for his mother before she died. All the times he wanted to tell her he loved her and take back what he said the morning before she died. He should have done so many things for her before she died. Yet, here was Levi, the guy he always thought of as an asshole, doing everything in his power to make his mother happy. Doing what she wanted before she died.

Eren was the selfish one.

There he was going on and on about how he was unsure about the wedding because he didn't like Levi enough. Looking back on it now, he stayed with Levi because he got free food, clothing and a place to live. He never thought about actually liking his fiancé romantically. Hell, he got three thousand dollars a month and felt the need not to care. However, now he wanted to be a better person, for his mom, his sister and for Levi. Now he wanted to be a better person so that Levi would be proud enough to introduce him to his mom. He wanted to be the older male's husband because Levi looked like he needed help. He wanted stay with the shorter male because he seemed lonely despite all the friends he had. He wanted stay because he liked Levi as a person.

"I-I'm sorry I'm such a brat." Eren sniffled. Levi rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Eren's head. The younger yelped and looked at the older with wide teary eyes.

"Stop being such an idiot. Didn't I tell you thinking too much was dangerous?" Levi said. Eren smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

Levi nodded and stood up. "Now get your lazy ass up from the couch and help me wash the dishes." He turned and walked to the kitchen but stopped half way there and faced Eren once more. "And for the record, pull that shit again and I will staple village idiot on your forehead with a hammer."

He walked away with a small coat of pink dusting his cheeks and Eren grinned. It was true then, Levi was shy when I came to anything personal.

It was then Eren decided that Levi was in fact an enigma. He could be cold and harsh at one moment and then be caring the next. He would be able to help Eren sort out his feelings and thoughts but then refuse to even consult his own. He was weird in his own way and hard to figure out. Yet…

"I couldn't imagine him any other way." Eren laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about in there brat? Hurry the fuck up, I'm not touching this filth with my bare hands." Levi called.

"Coming!" Eren shouted.

* * *

**Chapter three: Complete! **

**Haha, I'm just so happy I was finally able to post this! **

**Here's the translations: **

**Ma Chere: my dear**

**Ma beau garcon: My beautiful son**

**Mere: Mom**

**I hope you liked the third chapter of LATCH! **

**Until next time, **

**~AWSMM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhh, a chapter that came earlier because MY INTERNET IS BACK ON BABY! =(^^)=**

**I am so excited to post this chapter because this is one of my favorites! The ending always makes me laugh. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter four! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk, if I did then Riren/Ereri would be cannon. **

* * *

Before Levi met Eren his life was mundane. He went to work, came home, ate and continued to do his work in his home office. Yet, meeting Eren that fateful night changed everything in the blink of an eye. Now when he came home, instead of going straight to his office, he was greeted warmly by the brat. He couldn't eat peacefully in silence because Eren would ask how his day was and he wasn't able to do his work at home thanks to the brat complaints of wanting company after dinner. Despite all that, Eren was oddly enough acting like a wife should. He cooked, he cleaned (which was still shitty by the way) and gave Levi that sense of comfort when he came home.

However that didn't change the fact that Levi was starting to feel things for the kid he was sure he wasn't supposed to when he made his proposition. He was getting attached and Levi was not sure if that was a good thing.

The older male sighed and put down the paper he had been trying to read for the last five minutes. Eren was slowly consuming his every thought and he didn't really like that fact. He had a million dollar company to run in his mother's absence and his head should not be filled up with gorgeous green eyes and mischievous smiles.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in…" he ordered and sat up straight.

One of the employees, Auruo came storming in with a pale face. The boss raised a perfectly black eyebrow and scowled at Auruo's bloody mouth. He always hated it when the pudgy man bit his tongue, it sent blood everywhere.

"Auruo, clean your face. You know I hate it when you get blood on the carpet."

"S-Sorry boss b-b-but there's someone on the line asking for you." Auruo stuttered out.

Levi sighed. Hopefully it was Erwin because the older felt like he would snap someone's head off if it was another company trying to kiss his ass. He leaned on his elbows and gave Auruo an annoyed glare.

"Well, who is it?"

The other cleaned his face. "Someone claiming to be your fiancé, he said his name was Eren."

Eren? Why the hell was Eren calling him at work?

"Tell Magnolia to transfer the call straight to me." Levi told the bigger and Auruo looked stunned for a moment. Levi resisted to sigh for the umpteenth time that day and waved the other out of his office. A few minutes later, his phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"Eren, this had better be good. I told you not to call me during work." He scolded.

A timid laugh could be heard from the other line. "Yeah, I know but I-I wanted to know if I could come by later and bring you lunch?"

The question caught the older off guard. Eren wanted to bring him lunch? Levi felt his cheeks flush at the cute offer. By freckled Jesus, that boy was going to be the rhetorical death of him. Carding a hand though his hair, he told Eren he could come by but only if he allowed one of his employees to drive him. Eren got flustered at the notion and told him he would just take the bus. This little trade continued till Levi was called for a meeting and he was, to an extent, reluctant to end his conversation with his fiancé. Hmm, fiancé…he never thought he would hear himself say that.

"For fuck sake, take the damn bus but don't blame me when you get felt up by some stranger." With that, he ended the call abruptly and gathered is materials for the meeting. He came out his office, went into an elevator and rode it till the top floor. When entering the room he was greeted by the current heads of the Survey Corporation from different countries. When his mother expanded the company, the men and women in the room were the ones she first turned to. Resisting sighing, Levi sat down in front and placed his bored grey eyes upon the other in the room.

"Now that I am here, let the meeting commence."

And for the next hour and a half, Levi was in pure undulated hell. They complained about the hours worked, the lunch breaks, even the vending machines! They didn't even talk about anything remotely important during that time. At least until someone from the New York branch spoke up.

"Sir, the Titan Company has been siring lately. We, the NY branch, have seen some shady activity happening, which we are sure were all directed by the Titan Co."

Now this deserved Levi's attention.

"Has there been a direct offense of your branch?" Levi narrowed his eyes. The Titan Company had been around way before his mother even started her company. If the rumors were to be believed, then the Titan's did shady business behind closed doors that affected other companies. His mother had warned him about those low lives and told him to keep the corporation as far away from those assholes as he could.

The other gulped. "Yes. They have seduced employees into working for them and have injured some of them. We lost 23 percent of our employees in one month alone."

"Damn those Titans!" another branch manager yelled.

"Calm yourself Mr. Latewood. We will stop them before they make a big impact on the corporation." Levi stated. He looked to the NY branch manager and ordered him to find as much information as he could and bring it back to him. The tall man nodded and the meeting was ended.

Levi went back to his office, stress making itself known as he snapped at his employees on the way down. However, before he could successfully make it to his office for lunch, a familiar figure came barreling towards him. Eren attached himself on the older's arm and grinned broadly. Levi felt like he was blindsided by the smile. Goddammit, the kid was being cute…

The younger held up a Chipotle bag. "Levi, I got you lunch!"

"What do you mean 'got my lunch'? I thought you were going to make it?" Levi asked as they made their way into his office. Levi sat in his chair while Eren sat on the ledge of his desk, plopping the bag next to him.

"I was but I got held up." Eren said.

"So what happened to the homemade meal?"

"About that…" Eren scratched the back of his head. "I was going to but that demonic cat Bean decided to chase me after I got off the phone with you. I had to lock self in my room for the next hour or be clawed to death."

Levi groaned. "Only you Eren…"

The younger laughed and pulled out the burritos and gave them to Levi. They dinned for the next thirty minutes in a weird silence. Levi's thoughts were too wrapped up in what happened at the meeting. He had to keep the Titan Company from sabotaging his mother's dream and destroying it. As the older finished his food, he closed his eyes and messaged his temples. He didn't notice Eren looking at him worriedly.

"Hey Levi, are you okay?"

The older opened an irritated eye. "Does it look like I okay, brat?"

"Well sorry for worrying about you, oh dear master of mine." The teen huffed.

"Your sarcasm isn't needed here."

"Neither is your irritated attitude."

"Says the boy who gets mad at the TV…"

The boy growled. "Gods, you are such an asshole!"

"If you hadn't noticed, that is my job." Levi smirked, mirth dancing in his eyes.

The boy's checks dusted pink and he crossed his arms. He scooted off the desk, snatched the now trash filled chipotle bag and walked out the door. Levi watched with amusement as the teen stormed out the office and left him. His engagement sure was interesting.

"Now, back to the Titan issue…" He murmured and pulled out his laptop.

* * *

The next morning, Eren was dreaming about chocolate and finally chasing away Bean when he was roughly pulled out of his fantasy. He yelped as his face hit the floor and groaned when he finally stood up. He looked down at a blank faced Levi who looked to be in a terrible mood.

Oh shit.

Something must have been terribly wrong.

"Levi, are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need medical attention? Speak to m—" Eren frantically shook Levi only to have a punch land on his face. The teen landed on the bed and glared at Levi. The older just rubbed his eyes, unaware at how cute he was being, and glowered at the brunette.

"Damn shitty brat, get dressed. We are going somewhere today." Levi sleepily announced and left the room.

Eren rubbed his chin and wondered where they were going. Eren had yet to explore the city he was currently residing in. Today was finally the day for his adventure though. He rushed to his closet and pulled out the outfit he had been saving for the past month or so. It was green skinny jeans that had costume made rips in them and a black shirt with the logo from the store Survey. The wings of freedom, Levi called it when Eren asked what it was. Levi said that after his father left his mother, she created the Survey Corporation and made the logo wings of freedom because…

"_Freedom is the best and worst thing life can give you. Freedom can free you or constrict you. At least that is what my mother told me and I happen to agree with her." Levi said. _

Wow. It was so nice that Levi was finally opening up to him and not hitting him almost 24/7. Eren felt somewhat guilty though. He wanted to let Levi in on his past but he was unsure how to do it. They were slowly but surely becoming friends and Eren didn't want to ruin that by shoving Levi away. Eren sighed heavily as he put on his vans and went to the kitchen. His eyes met the sight of his soon to be husband cooking breakfast for the two of them. Eren felt heat rush to his cheeks. This was ridiculous; did Levi even realize how handsome he was being with the stupid blue apron on? He looked like those husbands you see in a magazine, just not smiling. The brunette shook his head of anymore romantic thoughts about his fiancé and walked into the kitchen. He sat down by the island and leaned against it, resting his head on the granite marble.

"Oi brat, get you head off of my island. I don't want your oily face all over my granite marble." Levi snapped. When Eren didn't listen he threw his spatula at the teens head, getting a direct hit. The older male smirked triumphantly when he hear Eren squawk indignantly.

"What was that for?!" Eren cried.

"That is for not listening to me and not doing what I told you to do." Levi huffed and gave Eren his plate of food. They ate in relative silence with the occasional sigh in between. After they finished, Levi put Eren to do the dishes and to feed Bean. The brunette had been terrified. He did NOT want to feed that thing Levi called a cat; it wasn't a cat, it was a demon! But he did was he was told and washed the dishes till they were Levi approved clean. Then he fed Bean which resulted in multiple scratches on his arms. A very reluctant Levi had to bandage them up before they left the apartments.

When they came outside, Eren gave a joyous laugh and spread his arms out. It had been so long since he had actually been outside, it felt so good! He relished in the city in front of him. The buildings were so high; he swore they were trying to reach the stars. People walk and ran to get to where they were going and the car honks were heard everywhere. It was totally different from the town where he used to live. Now that he thought about it, the drive home from Vey Café all those weeks ago was extremely long. If they were staying in Shina then the air would have been harder to breath and the apartment he currently stayed in with Levi would have been crap. He turned around to find Levi looking anywhere but Eren, and the brunette glomped the other male. Levi eyes widened and he elbowed Eren in the gut.

Eren groaned. "Okay, I'll admit, I deserved that."

Levi glared. "That's what happens when you try being an idiot this early." He took Eren's hand. "Come on, we have a bus to catch."

Eren tried to ignore the stupid flutter that was happening in his chest and the butterflies pirouetting in his stomach. Levi's hand was warm, Eren noticed, and smiled at the sensation. When they reached the bus stop, Levi didn't let go of his hand, even when they sat on the bus, he didn't release Eren's hand. When they reached their stop Levi let go of his hand, got off the bus and walked straight into a jewelry shop. Eren hurried after his fiancé and found him by the ring section. A blush immediately coated Eren's cheeks as soon as he was close enough.

Levi looked up at him. "Pick one that you like."

Eren looked at the selection before him and his eyes widened. These rings were more expensive than the nicest houses in Eren's old town. The teen looked at them baffled and but his lip gently. He really didn't want Levi to spend so much money on him, he felt like he was being spoiled. His green eyes meet Levi's grey ones and he shrugged timidly.

Then Levi sighed. "Is this about the price again?" he asked it quietly as to not embarrass Eren about his money issue out loud. The teen's flush grew deeper and he looked at his fiancé with big green eyes.

"C-Can we go to the cheaper section?" Eren stuttered lightly. "I would feel much better about choosing one if we did." He was trying to coax Levi into buying him a less expensive and probably crappy ring. The older male wouldn't allow it though, but he did take Eren to a section that was a bit cheaper. The numbers still made Eren uncomfortable.

In the end, Levi ended up buying Eren a three diamond studded ring and placing it on his ring finger. The whole way home Eren couldn't stop blushing and staring at it.

* * *

It was a week after that when Levi woke Eren up from an afternoon nap on the couch to talk about something. He had a bunch of papers in his hand and a grim look placed on his pale features. This had to be serious.

"Eren, do you know a Mikasa Ackerman?" The older asked seriously, looking at the papers in his hands. Eren's head shot and his entire body stiffened.

"She's my sister…" Eren spoke softly and looked appalled with himself. Here he was in some city with Levi totally forgetting about his overprotective sister older sister that would rip a whole town apart to find him. He felt ashamed. He looked up at Levi with hard eyes.

The older male sighed. "Well, it seems that she's been going on a rampage trying to find you. She brutally beat up some hobo that said he saw you in the park a couple weeks ago and she demanded him to tell her where you were. The hobo is currently in the hospital and your sister is in jail on a count of assault. Her bond is ten thousand dollars."

"How do you know this?" Eren asked, trying to calm himself.

Levi shrugged. "I visited Erwin during one of my breaks and he was freaking out because a top student of his was missing. He told me she was pacing near her dorm earlier that day when her little brother wouldn't answer the home phone. Erwin went up to her and asked for her little brother's name to see if he could help find him and she said your name." Levi messaged a temple. "So when Erwin heard she went to find you and ended up in jail, he called me during work and made me get these papers." Levi waved the papers in his hands. "I read them, laughed about her beating up a hobo and then volia! Here we are."

Eren felt panic strike him. Holy crap, his sister was in jail for beating up a hobo. And she wasn't in just any jail, she was in a Shina jail with the most messed up people. He had do get her out of there and now!

"Levi!" Eren spontaneously shouted, startling the older man. "We need to get my sister out."

"Why can't your parent's do it?" Levi asked, still oblivious to Eren's past.

"Levi we seriously need to get her out!" Eren demanded, avoiding the question all together.

The older male narrowed his eyes. "Answer the question Eren, why can't your parents bail her out?"

"Levi, Please—!"

"Then Answer the question." Levi commanded.

"Levi!"

"Answer it!"

"Because one is dead and the other is god knows where!" Eren shouted his eyes shut in frustration. His eyes flew open and a hand hovered to his mouth in horror. He had never meant to tell Levi that, at least not now. The older man's face as stoic but his eyes burned with something Eren couldn't identify, like the time he was proposed to. Levi was on his feet in seconds and heading out the door. Eren ran to the shorted and blocked the door, the other growled at his obstacle.

"Move Eren." Levi demanded.

Eren shook his head, "No, wait for me to get my shoes on then we will go. This is MY sister we are talking about and I need to be there for her when you bail her out." Eren looked down at Levi, and grabbed his hands. "As your husband to be I demand you wait for me and don't make decision without me."

Then Eren was punched in the stomach and the teen doubled over. Levi grumbled and tried not to blush. Eren randomly grabbing his hands almost made him lose his self-control and the whole husband thing nearly made Levi blush. There was no way in hell that Levi was letting that happen soon.

"Hurry up and get your shoes on, shitty brat." Levi muttered and walked out the front door.

"Oh god," Eren groaned in pain and then shouted, "What a fucking nice way to show love dear!" and stumbled all the way to his room. He put on his shoes and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. That is when he noticed Levi standing next to a new Texas ford truck. Eren admired it for a few seconds before jumping and quickly putting on his seat belt. He waited for Levi to get in the truck impatiently and literally bounced in his seat as Levi took his sweet time.

"For the love of everything sane, hurry the hell up!" Eren shouted, hysteria starting to consume him. He was just really worried for Mikasa, especially if she was in the bad part of the Shina cells. Levi just did his usual eye roll and finally hit the road. It took an hour and a half to finally reach Shina and by that time Eren felt like he was about to cry. He was so worried about her. He had heard the rumors before that any woman that ended up in Shina jail ended up being raped. Mikasa was a strong woman but if she was ganged up against then…then…

Eren started crying softly and Levi almost swerved into the left lane. He looked towards Eren in the corner of his eye and swore. He pulled over and watched Eren who was trying to calm himself. He was wiping his eyes every three seconds and sniffling every so often. Levi wanted to groan; who would have though the brat was so concerned for his sister.

"Eren, stop crying. I can't drive knowing your letting your snot everywhere." Levi said. Eren was still crying but was trying to glare though tears at his fiancé.

"S-shut u-up assh-hole." Eren blubbered and continued to wipe his tears. Having enough of the stupid tears Levi unbuckled his seat belt and pulled Eren into his arms. The younger tensed and blinked owlishly at the warmth from the older man. Eren's heart flapped nervously in his chest and he felt his tears dry but his face heat up. He pulled away and awkwardly looked away from his fiancé, viewing his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the universe. Levi just took a deep breath and put back on his seat belt, driving back on the highway to Shina Jailhouse.

When they got the jail house, Eren was the first out the truck and bursting into the front of the jail house. He went to the counter and looked behind him to see a walking Levi finally enter. He turned back around and finally noticed the person at the desk. He had blond hair with a blond mustache and was leaning against his chair asleep. His eyes widened as he recognized the person to be his old neighbor when he was a child. It was Hannes.

A smile blossomed on Eren's lips as he found a newspaper to crumble up and throw at the sleeping guard. Hannes bolted awake and murmured something sleepily before looking at the couple. He didn't know the short one but the tall one looked vaguely familiar.

"Hannes, don't you remember me?" Eren smiled. The blond man rubbed his chin in thought before getting a good look at the teenager. His eyes widened and he stood up, pulling Eren into a hug over the counter.

"Eren Jaeger, that little brat that liked to throw newspaper at me!" Hannes smiled. "I haven't seen you since Carla's funeral."

Eren nodded. "It's been seven years since then."

"I can see…" The oldest man smirked as he held up Eren's left hand. His engagement ring shimmed in the dim jailhouse light; the teenager blushed lightly and chuckled. "You sure have grown up since then. Wait, how old are you?"

"Currently I'm seventeen but I will be turning eighteen in March." Eren commented, not noticing the wide eyes of Hannes and Levi.

Levi was surprised he had propositioned a seventeen year old into marrying him and Hannes was surprised Eren was getting married so early. Suddenly Eren suddenly remembered why he was at the jailhouse. He grabbed Hannes by his collar.

"Do you know what cell Mikasa is in? Can we bail her out today? Please don't tell me that she has to stay here another night!" Eren said in one breath. Hannes looked thoroughly shaken and Levi was holding back in his laughter. It was funny when he wasn't the one being shaken.

"Calm down kid!" Hannes shouted, pulling out of Eren's grip. "She's in there alright but she has a ten thousand dollar bond, how are you going to get her out?"

At this Eren smiled mischievously. "My fiancé is going to bail her out for me." The teen pointed to Levi who was leaning against the wall, checking his email on his phone. Said male looked up when Eren said the word fiancé and walked to the two companions.

Hannes looked at the shorter male and noticed how nonchalant he was being about the whole Mikasa in jail situation. He and Mikasa must not get along, Hannes thought with a chuckle. Nevertheless, Eren did manage to get a handsome man for a fiancé and one that is rich on top of that if the diamond studded ring was something to go off of.

"So what do I need to sign to get his sister out of jail?" Levi asked Hannes. The blond male looked down at Levi and could practically feel the seriousness coming off him. He meant business. Hannes went through some folder and pulled out a small stack of papers. He set them on his desk and looked at Levi.

"How do you plan on paying? Cash or credit?" The oldest male asked.

Levi handed him a debit card. "Will this be okay?"

Hannes nodded and drew the correct amount of money for the bail and gave the card back to the grey eyed man. He then handed a sheet of paper to him and gave him a pen.

"Eren make sure Mikasa comes back to Shina for her court dates. If she doesn't then that ten thousand your man just spent would be for nothing." Hannes told the teen and looked at Levi. "Sigh at the dotted line." Hannes instructed.

"Like I would sign anywhere else." Levi muttered under his breath.

Luckily Hannes didn't hear the cheeky remark, but if he did, he didn't care enough to say something back. So Levi signed the paper, handed it back to Hannes and went back to leaning on the wall. Hannes opened a door and went inside, leaving the couple by themselves. Eren sighed as he watched Levi stand far away from him, probably not wanting anything to do with his family. A frown etched itself on his face and he looked down at the floor.

"Brat, what did I tell you about thinking too much?" Levi commented, startling Eren from his thoughts as he came to stand next to him. Levi stood in front of Eren and grabbed the teen's hand.

"She is going to be okay." Levi said softly, squeezing his hand before dropping it. He went back to the wall he was leaning on and pulled out his phone. Eren just gazed at him, that stupid pitter patter of his heart racing again. Goddammit, Levi was making it hard not to like him. With those tender touches and heart felt words, Eren swore Levi was doing it on purpose.

At that moment, Hannes came back into the room with a familiar head of black hair. Before Eren could even call her name, Mikasa's eyes widened at seeing him and ran to him, pulling him into a hug as soon as she was close enough. She was obviously holding back tears as she hugged her little brother. Eren just breathed in his older sister, the woman he hadn't seen in a little over a month or so. He missed her so much during his time with Levi….ohmigods Levi!

How was Mikasa going to react to Levi? Eren held onto her tighter as he thought this. He didn't want his sister to attack Levi, even if he was an asshole sometimes, Levi was a good man. Mikasa pulled back from the hug and checked over Eren, seeing if he had been properly feed and clean. Eren laughed softly as she went into mother hen mode and finally sighed when she noticed nothing wrong, until she looked at his hand. It was his left hand, the one that held the engagement ring Levi had bought him a week ago. It was like time stood still for the Jaeger family.

Mikasa gained a dark look. "Who put this ring on your finger Eren?"

The teen just laughed nervously and wring his hands. So he had to tell her didn't he?

Just then, swooping in like the suave motherfucker he was, Levi put his arm around Eren's waist and rested his head against the teen's chest. He looked over to Eren's sister and regarded her coolly. She was glaring daggers at his face, in which he gladly returned the daggers and tightened his grip on Eren.

"I did." Levi answered smoothly.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Mikasa spat out.

"Mikasa!" Eren shouted, appalled.

She looked up at Eren. "Are you telling me you are in a relationship with this midget?"

"That's funny coming from a closeted lesbian." Levi snapped.

Eren could practically feel the tension between the two. They were so going to be best friends…not.

"So who exactly are you? What are you to Eren?" Mikasa hissed towards Levi.

"Well little miss turtle snapping bitch, I happen to be his fiancé." Levi drawled pecking Eren on the neck. Eren felt his cheeks turn the color of beetroots. He was angry the two were fighting but the kiss on the neck threw him off. He was left in a light daze.

Meanwhile Mikasa looked surprised. She crossed he arms and stood firmly as she observed the two.

"I don't like it. I don't like this at all." She pointed at Levi. "I don't like you but I will tolerate this thing you call a relationship for Eren's sake." She stepped forward and got up in Levi's face. "But let me make one thing clear to you." She hissed. "Hurt Eren and I'll make sure you can't walk when you wake up the next morning."

"Is that a challenge princess?" Levi taunted.

"For Eren's sake, yes." She growled and stormed outside. It was then Eren finally pulled out of his stupor and noticed Levi had his eyes closed, leaning against him. He was breathing deeply, and counting in French under his breath. When he opened his eyes, those amazing grey orbs caught Eren's own and he sighed.

"Your sister sure is….something else." The male said.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you expect, she is my family."

Levi looked up at Eren and smirked. "At least she doesn't have the family trait: stupidity."

"Hey!" Eren squawked. "I am not stupid!"

"If that's what you say…" Levi said as he led them out, his arm still around the teen's waist. Unnoticed the whole time was Hannes who watched the transaction with shock and fascination.

"Carla, only if you could see the mess your son is in right now!" Hannes laughed.

* * *

**And there we have it, thirteen pages of OTP goodness! The ending of chapter four aka the boss, the ring and the sister. I hope you liked it! **

**Also, just to point this out, I made Levi pay with a debit card and stuff because the actual process would have token longer. He would have had to go to the court house and pay them the ten thousand and then they would have to drive all the way to shina and blah, blah, blah...****Get the picture? Plus I was kind of lazy to put all that in... ^^'**

**Until next chapter, **

**~AWSMM**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for waiting this long to post this chapter. I have had to pay for classes, go to camps and help with my choir these past couple weeks. Also, I had to figure out what this chapter was going to contain...heeheehee...^^'''**

**On another note, Thank you guys for all the reviews, favs, and follows! They mean the world to me! You guys are the best! :B (-Egbert smile!) **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own SNK or any of its characters. I would be rich if I did! Also, this is rated T (Slowly going to M) for a reason, so look out for Language!**

**ONWARD, TO CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

"What do you mean the dorm is closed?"

Mikasa sighed at Eren and watched him nervously run his hand through his hair. The teen was worried and slightly scared. After the Jailhouse adventure, Levi and Eren had to take Mikasa back with them since Mikasa had no ride back into town. Reluctantly, Levi had to drive Mikasa back in to the city and drop her off at the university. However, it took longer than expected thanks to the adults in the car bickering and stopping on the side of the rode to argue. The brunette swore they were an old married couple, much to his displeasure. Nevertheless, they reached the university late that evening. Eren and his older sister went inside the campus and to the dorms, only to have the security stop them.

"It's just as I've told ya kid. Nobody is allowed to enter the dorms after eight-thirty. The only exception is if she had her I.D but besides that I can't let you in. It's a school policy." the guard said.

Eren turned to his sister. "Mikasa, can't you do something?"

"There is nothing I can do Eren." She said. "I left my I.D inside my dorm and as the security guard said, I can't get in without one. We just have to wait until tomorrow."

The teen sighed and walked back to the truck with Mikasa in tow. Levi looked questionably irritated as they got back into the vehicle. On the other hand, Mikasa didn't look that happy either.

"So what happened?" Levi asked.

Eren refused to meet his eyes. "They said she can't get in her dorm without her I.D. She doesn't have her I.D with her right now…"

"Just fucking great…"

"Is there a problem?" the only girl in the truck hissed.

The older man sneered. "I am looking at it."

The brunette could practically feel the hatred flow between the two. He resisted burying his face in his hands and groaning. Their bickering was really frustrating.

"Mikasa, how about you stay at our place tonight?" Eren suggested, desperately wanting the verbal fight to end.

Levi glanced towards Eren and glowered at him with so much intensity, it was bloodcurdling. The teen just laughed nervously and turned in his seat to look at his sister who was in the back. She hesitantly smiled at Eren and nodded. Eren turned back in his seat and observed Levi who looked ready to kill something. Eren placed a hand on his arms and squeezed it gently as an apology. The older male's body relaxed to some extent and drove to the apartment.

When Levi parked, he threw the house keys to Eren. "Take her inside and let her sleep in the _guest room_." Levi stressed guest room, letting him know that she was sleeping in Eren's current room. He nodded and got out the truck, then waited for Mikasa to follow after him. When they entered the apartment, Mikasa gasped at the beauty of it and Eren had to hold back a grin.

"This is where you're sleeping tonight." Eren told her as they entered his room. It was clean despite him living in that area. If it wasn't for Levi's constant threats of sending Bean to chase him the room wouldn't have been so clean. Mikasa just walked to the bed and glided her hand over the silk black sheet, caressing the blanket. Eren just smiled at her, understanding how she felt. He had done the same thing when he first received the room after Levi's proposal.

"Eren, this is beautiful." She spoke softly. "Just how rich is that bastard?"

Eren sighed. "His name is Levi and he is the only heir to a major company, so super rich probably."

"So you don't know?" Mikasa asked, suspiciously.

Eren panicked a smidge. "W-Well, we like to keep business and personal affairs separate. So I wouldn't know, Levi is the one who pays the bills!" He forced a smile to hopefully convince his sister.

She bought it but had more questions.

"How long have you been in a relationship with Levi? Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship? How did this relationship even start? Oh gods Eren if you're engaged then are you sexually active? Are you two having sex? Do you even know how to use a condom? This is serious—" Hysteria started to overcome Mikasa and Eren really started to freak. The only one who could get Mikasa out of this state was Annie and she was almost forty-five minutes away.

"M-Mikasa you have to calm down! Levi and I haven't had sex yet, I'm still a virgin!" Eren exclaimed. It was at that moment Levi strolled into the room, his face showing wicked delight at Mikasa's unnecessary anxiety. Eren just blushed, hoping Levi hadn't heard what he just said but he knew the older heard. The teen rubbed his red face and turned to his fiancé.

"Well, if this little farce is done, then I will be taking Eren." Levi said and grabbed the teen by his wrist. Mikasa blanched and latched onto Eren's other arm, pulling him out of Levi's grasp. The older man growled at the woman and glared at her.

"I'm not done talking to my brother, shrimp." Mikasa glared back. Eren held back a sign at the two black haired individuals throwing eye daggers at each other. He slowly removed Mikasa from his arm and sat down on the bed. The other two looked at Eren questionably.

Eren scratched the back of his head nervously. "Levi, I'll be in your- I mean our bedroom in a couple of minutes. I want to talk to Mikasa a bit more before she has to leave tomorrow."

Levi scoffed. "Whatever brat, just don't come to bed at an unreasonable hour."

"Okay, Hun!" Eren smiled and the older left his room. The teen gazed at his sister as she looked around his room. She had crawled onto the bed without him even noticing, she was stealthy that way. This time Eren sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, just listening to the sound of their breathing.

Then it was interrupted.

"Eren…are you happy? With him, I mean." Mikasa breathed. It was soft and completely unexpected from his sister. He just closed his eyes and placed his hands on his stomach.

"I…I think I am." He whispered.

"You think? So you're not entirely happy with Levi then?" The older girl asked hopefully. She must have really wanted Eren to leave Levi.

Eren felt a frown come onto his face. "I didn't say I wasn't happy with him. He is selfless and really nice despite that cold exterior he has. He has given me so much that even if I tired I wouldn't be able to pay him back." He sat up and looked towards his sister. "I am lucky to even have him in my life, Mikasa." He hesitated for a moment. "…I'm content."

The black haired woman's face scrunched up in annoyance and she sighed, looking at Eren tiredly. She crawled to the taller and hugged him gently. After that, the teen retreated to Levi's room and quietly came into the room. He could see a lump covered with blankets, and he identified the lump as a sleeping Levi. The brunette crept towards the right side of the bed and slide under the covers. He wished the morning would bring a better tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Eren woke up feeling comfortably warm. He snuggled into the source of heat and breathed deeply. His breathing stopped short when he felt something tighten around his waist. The teen fluttered his eyes open to stare right at his fiancé's sleeping face. Eren felt his face flare seven different colors of red when he realized his was in the shorter man's arms, which were wrapped protectively around him. The screech he made sent him straight to the floor as Levi shot forward and caused him to roll off the bed. It was seconds later Mikasa barreled into the room with her fist raised to fight. She glared at Levi when she took in the situation and the older man just causally rolled his eyes.

Mikasa walked to Eren and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just feel off the bed." Eren smiled nervously. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his sister he had freaked out because he had been cuddling with Levi. Especially not in front of said man, maybe when hell freezes over.

Levi snorted, climbed out of bed, and left Eren alone with his sister when he traveled to the restroom to shower. The teen was left making breakfast as usual and went to the kitchen with his sister following. When Eren finished cooking, the two siblings ate along with Levi when he finished his shower. They dropped Mikasa off back at the campus and drove into the city soon after. Eren looked around confused as they reached some sort of Movie Theater. It was packed with people smiling, and laughing at whatever. The teen felt a smile creep onto his lips and he looked at Levi with excitement. The older just rolled his eyes like usual and got out the truck. Eren followed right after him and nervously took the older's hand. There was a slight shock expression that caressed the older's face before it went back to its usual blankness.

When they got inside the theater, Eren was holding back his excitement as Levi purchased tickets to see Guardians of the Galaxy. He had been wanting to see that movie since forever! After they got the concessions they wanted, Eren took Levi to the side for a moment.

"How did you know I wanted to see this?" Eren asks.

Levi just huffed. "I've seen the youtube suggestions on the homepage. I think I got the hint."

Eren flushed a pretty pink color and chuckled while the corner of Levi's mouth tipped up and his eyebrows sank into a disbelieving gaze.

"If that's it then let's go and see the damn movie." Levi said and grabbed the younger's hand. The flushed color on the teen's checks amped up a notch as they went into the theater. When they sat down and the movies started, all of the teen's attention was on the movie for the next two hours. When it was finished, Eren was practically bouncing out of his seat and beaming. Even as they walked into the parking lot he didn't lose his smile.

"That was amazing!" Eren exclaimed child-like. His green eyes were sparkling brightly and his grin was exuberant as ever. Levi just walked behind his fiancé with a small smirk. Suddenly his hand was grabbed again and he looked towards a happy Eren as they walked to the truck. When they reached the truck and got inside, Eren would not shut up about Groot amongst other things. His joy was starting to get annoying by the time they reached the apartment. Levi felt like banging his head against the wall or duck taping the kids mouth shut. When they returned home, Eren stopped talking animatedly and looked down at Levi. The older looked up at the kid with a question in his eyes, the younger bit his lip. Oh gods, what was it now?

"Hey Levi, why did you do that?" Eren asked.

"You're being vague, why did I do what?" the older responded.

Eren groaned a bit. "Why did you take me to the movies?"

"Is it a crime to take my fiancé out for a date?" Levi answered as he unlocked the door and walked into the living room.

Eren's face tinted and he followed after Levi like a lost puppy. He sat in one of the chairs holding a pillow against his chest.

"I never said it was." He mumbled as he watched the older shrug off his jacket. He watched the male's lethal body stride over to one of the couches and plop right next to the remote. Eren didn't say anything after that, he just watched Levi flick though TV channels.

He watched as long, pale fingers clicked different buttons, and those pink lips turn downwards in distaste at what was playing on the television. Eren wondered how they would feel against his own, and he wondered what it would feel like to have those seemingly soft hands run down his body. He shivered lightly and bit his lip. Shit, he was getting hard. Dammit, he told himself not to feel romantic feelings for Levi, even the sexual ones yet here he was getting a hard on. He waited a couple of seconds before making a break for his room. He shut the door quietly and scrambled to his restroom in a rush. He turned the shower nob to the right, stripped and jumped into the cold shower. His half hard cock deflated in a few minutes and he groaned into his hands. He got out the shower some time later and didn't even bother dressing. He just sluggishly walked to his bed and feel face first into the comforter. He climbed on the bed and slide under the covers, burying his face into his pillow.

He screeched loudly into his pillow in frustration and pulled the covers over his head. His feelings were developing way too quickly. He had only been with Levi for what? One, two months? Was it even possible to like somebody in that short amount of time?

Eren sighed and decided to not think anymore. Even though it was the late afternoon the teen decided to take a nap and clear his mind.

* * *

Levi was bored. Why you may ask? Because that stupid, yet cute brat he was marrying in a couple months disappeared all of a sudden. He didn't even notice the kid leave until he was half way through an episode of Doctor Who. The black haired male got off the couch and traveled to his companion's room. The brat was sleeping peacefully and was muttering things softly with an innocent smile. Levi stared at him and could help but wonder how someone could be that beautiful when they slept. He leaned near the teen's face a brushed a stray lock away from his face. He resisted caressing the soft looking cheeks and just stared down at Eren for a couple moments. Sighing, the older planted a feather light kiss upon the brunette's forehead and closed the door gently when he walked out.

His feelings for the brat were growing stronger as days went by and he had no idea how to control the attraction he felt for the teen. One moment he wanted to slap Eren in the back of the head and then the next he wanted to hold him in his arms, never letting go. Don't get him wrong, Levi had been in a relationship before and he knew how everything went down but he never experienced it at this level. Eren was giving him a new meaning of what it meant to be attracted to someone.

Levi sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen. Wanting to occupy his mind for a while, he pulled out a pan and grease, then a bag of French fries. He was going to cook dinner for the time being. However, the whole wanting to occupy his mind action went down the toilet as his thoughts drifted back to Eren. That damn kid refused to leave his contemplations, even for a fucking minute! He seriously needed time to think about the happenings in Titan Co. not to fantasize what Eren would look like underneath him.

When he finished cooking the fries, he decided to wake the brat up to eat and calmly walked into Eren's room. He poked the teen's cheeks for a good while and nothing happened. He tried shaking his shoulders but that didn't work either. Tired of trying to wake the idiot up, Levi pulled the covers off of Eren and went wide eyed. Eren's sinful tan body was put on proud display for Levi to see and to temptingly take as his. The older quickly covered Eren and walked back into the kitchen to stuff his face with French fries and watch Doctor Who.

"Fucking brat…sleeping naked without warning…"

When Eren woke up a few minutes later, dressed, he wondered why Levi was glaring daggers at him while eating French fries.

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**So there you go, chapter five! I apologize if there are any misspelled words but right now I really don't care, I'm really sleepy. Also, this chapter is in fact shorter than the rest. I usually write 11-15 pages worth for one chapter but I have been recently having the dreaded writers block. So it has been harder to write new chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Faithfully yours,**

**~AWSMM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Shit, it has been a LOOOOONNNNGGG time since I updated and that is because just when I get my internet to work, my computer decides to be a butt and delete itself. So I lost everything on my computer and then it refuses to work after that. I had to wait until Christmas to get a new one. New computer=updates! **

**To Ereri Is Love: You are not dumb, it is a legitimate question. I call the fic Latch because I happened to like the song Latch by disclosure and that was the song I was listening to when I first wrote this. (^^) **

**To Nee Kuchiki TT 3 TT: I don't know, maybe I should have mpreg but I don't know. **

**To bkilic1**, **CatLover90, hijikata100, AloisJimTrancy, and L. Kagamine-sama: Thank you so much, it make me happy you like the story! :D **

**I want apologize for any spelling errors you may come across but it is like 3 in the morning and I have no fucks to give right now. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK, but if I did my OTP would be the main focus of the anime. **

* * *

Christmas! It was finally Christmas time! Eren laughed happily as he ran around the apartment setting up decorations. Festive music blasted off the stereo loudly and Bean could be seen hiding under the table from all the chaos the teen was making. Yet, Eren couldn't help but be a bit chaotic when it was around Christmas. It was his favorite holiday after all and right after thanksgiving (which was spent together with Levi and Mikasa).

The teen paused in his merry decorating to hear a knocking at the front door. He idly wondered if it was Mikasa coming to visit him but that was thrown out the window when a hyperactive voice called through the door.

"RAVIOLLI!" the voice sung.

Eren froze in his steps and cursed his luck. Why did people have to come over to Levi's apartment when he wasn't there?!

Straightening his shoulders, the brown haired male walked stiffly to the door and opened it half way. The person who greeted his sights was a woman who looked roughly around Levi's age. She had brown hair in a ponytail, thick, square, black glasses and a grin that turned fox like when her eyes landed on Eren. The woman forced the door opened and circled Eren as if evaluating him. The teen shifted uncomfortably as she did this and tried to speak but was shushed. When the glasses lady was done checking him out she let out a laugh and said, "I can't believe Levi actually caught somebody!" with a cackle.

Eren bristled at the comment. "Of course he did, he is attractive."

The woman paused and let out a giggle before holding out a hand. Eren shot the woman a confused look before cautiously shaking her hand.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, Levi's old college friend and the owner of Bean." She said happily.

"I'm Eren...wait, you knew Levi in college? What was he like?" Eren eagerly asked, closing the door behind Hanji and walking her to the couch where they sat.

The woman smiled. "He was kind of like a thug where I first meet him but after our sophomore year in university, he mellowed out."

"A thug?"

"Oh yeah, a total vigilante actually. He along with two other of his friends named Farlan and Isabel went around beat up the local gangs members to stop all the violence in the city. It worked for a while, I remember Levi and the others celebrating after a big fight with a gang but it all went downhill from there." She frowned. "I don't know what happened but I guess Levi had a fallout with Farlan and Isabel. He never spoke about them again and when I would ask he's get defensive." She sighed and looked at Eren who had a sad, thoughtful look on his face.

"But enough about Levi, I would like to know about how you and Levi got together." She beamed.

Eren blanched. "Um…what would you like to know?"

"You know, like how you meet, where was your first date and just everything!"

"Well…" Eren hesitated. "We meet at a park where Levi was taking Bean out for a walk…" he swallowed as he started to tell a half-lie. "I-I was being chased by some er—thugs and Levi saved me. Our first date was at Vey Café where he asked me to be his fia-I mean boyfriend and we got engaged a couple months ago."

Hanji squealed and hugged Eren tightly. "That's so cute!"

Eren laughed uncomfortably and looked anywhere but at Hanji after she let him go. That was when a distinctive cat meow was heard and Hanji dashed to pick up the demonic cat named Bean. The cat bit her but she didn't mind as she nuzzled the cat wildly.

"Bean, I missed you so much!" She said as the cat looked disgruntled with her cuddling.

After a few minutes of cuddling Bean and speaking with Eren, Hanji made her departure with a promise from Eren that he would tell Levi she had come by. Eren promised and waved to Hanji as she left. The green eyed teen began decorating again but at a much slower pace as his mind began to wonder on the information Hanji gave him. Levi had been in a vigilante group that fell out during his freshman year of college and didn't like speaking about it. However, that just made Eren more curious to learn about Levi and figure out the little secrets that he hide under his perfectly crafted mask. He wanted to know more about his fiancé.

It was about an hour later that Levi came home and was greeted by a monstrous display of Christmas decorations everywhere. Eren was reprimanded and was forced to take some of the decorations down. With everything going on, the teen forgot to tell his betrothed about Hanji's visit.

* * *

It was a peaceful day, as far as Levi could tell. The sky was cloudless and was an endless blue that stretched across the horizon. Hell, even his employees had been in a good mood. On top of that, he was able to get his work done without anybody surging into his office like a crazed maniac.

Then Aurou burst into his office.

So much for peaceful.

The large male ran inside with a serious look plastered on his face, sweat slowly dripping off his forehead. Levi immediately sat straighter as his senses went haywire; something was wrong.

"Aurou, I assume you have a good reason for barging into my office?" Levi voiced monotone.

The other nodded. "The New York Branch just contacted us. They said they need to speak to you immediately, and that it was of the most importance."

Levi's face hardened and he dismissed the larger male. Once Aurou left the office, Levi instantaneously grabbed his mobile and dialed the New York Branch. It rang three times before a secretary answered. After demanding her to connect him to her boss, he was finally able to talk to branch manager.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Burroughs, one of my personal assistants told me that you needed to speak with me and that is was of the most importance. I am a very busy man so please make this quick." Levi commanded.

He could hear the man on the other line gulp harshly. "O-Of course, sir. We, the New York branch, have been looking into the Titan Co. issue as you told us to and I finally have a report." Burroughs cleared his throat. "While Titan Cooperation has been running as long as us, they didn't start getting into…promiscuous dealings until about six years ago. It started out with just selling drugs and things like that but as the years passed by Titan Co. went into prostitution, kidnapping for ransom and supporting gangs around the area.

"I also asked the vigilante groups that we support in the New York area to see what they had on Titan. As it would seem, they are using the gangs to threaten anyone and anybody who has an association with Survey Corps." Here Levi scowled darkly and couldn't help but think of his mom and Eren. "Once they are threated, those people end up quitting or going to work for the Titans. Due to this, we already lost twelve people in the past two weeks alone and tensions are undeniably high."

Levi spoke menacingly. "Is there anything else?"

"We think—no, we know that the Titans are trying to take over the company starting from the bottom up and are not afraid to use dirty tactics. Their main objective though, at least what we think it could be, is to strike the company at its weakest point." Burroughs concluded.

Levi felt his throat constrict and his eyes go wide. The only person he could think of being the 'weakest' point to the company would be his mother. She was sick and dying. Obviously her death would be the perfect moment for the Titans to attack, take over his company and use it to do dirty work. The dark haired male gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly, making them turn white. He wouldn't allow that.

"Mr. Burroughs, I have a request for you." Levi spoke calmly. He could practically hear the fear going through the other's body at his tone of voice. Everybody knew that when Levi was mad he would yell but when he was furious, he was scarily calm.

"Anything sir." Burroughs replied.

"Gather our vigilante groups, and give them a message for me. Tell them to demolish all the gangs supporting Titan Co. with no remorse and do it swiftly. We have no time or luxury to waste with people's lives on the line." With that, Levi hung up the phone and icily glared at the sheet of paper on his desk that read Titan Cooperation. It was then he promised himself he would see the destruction of the Titans.

He was going to kill the Titans.

* * *

Eren was upset and it was all because of the black haired, older male that Eren liked. Levi had suddenly became intensely busy with work and had little to no interaction with his fiancé. The shorter male would come home in a foul mood and snap at Eren almost every time they spoke to each other. It grated on the teen's nerves like nails on a chalk board. They hadn't spoken to each other in almost a week and the brown haired youth was getting frustrated.

All he wanted to do was spend time with his Levi and apparently that was impossible. On top of all that, it was Christmas! The most festive time of the year and his fiancé wanted to be the Grinch who was a total dick 24/7.

Eren groaned as he made his way down the sidewalk towards a local café. He had been going there for the past week or so to get away from the short male who had a stick up his ass. As he walked into the small shop his nose was greeted by the smell of wonderful coffee and the sound of chattering. He sat down in a booth and began people watching. He zoned out until he felt a tapping at his shoulder and his name being called.

"Eren? Eren Jeager?" A timid voice called. The tall teen looked over his shoulder and was greeted by blonde hair and blue eyes.

Eren blinked multiple times before shouting, "Armin!" and sputtering. The small blonde smiled genially and sat across from the blubbering teen.

"H-How've you been?" Eren asked, green eyes wide with wonder.

Eren had known Armin since he was in elementary school but they had never really been best friends. They could have been best friends but the stupid bastard Grisha stopped that from happening. They remained friends though and worked together on projects when in the same class. However, after Grisha kicked out Mikasa, Eren continued to go to school but when classes began he realized that he and Armin had been placed in different periods.

After the whole fiasco with Grisha betting him and the apartment to some random man, he really hadn't seen Armin since then. It had been about three-four months and he hadn't been to school in that long a time too.

"Oh, I've been good but what happened to you? One day you come to school and the next you disappear! I looked for you and I even told my grandfather about it. We even went down to the police station but Officer Hannes told us that you lived with your fiancé. You didn't have a boyfriend, no less a fiancé before you disappeared from school—"

"Armin calm down. Let me explain, okay?" Eren spoke slowly. The blonde across from him took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, explain."

Eren told Armin everything, about his dad losing a bet that lost his apartment, the chasing of men that wanted to take him for a sex toy and meeting Levi. He told the blonde of how he got engaged and what had happened in the past couple of months. At the end of story Armin was wide eyed and gaping. The green eyed teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave his friend a slightly bitter smile.

"Holy shit Eren…" the blonde trailed off.

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence and Eren looked back out the window only to spot Levi walking down the sidewalk. The teen hastily clambered onto his feet but was stopped by Armin looking at him in confusion.

"I-I just seen Levi, I think he is looking for me." Eren told him. "Do you have any paper or pen?"

Armin pulled out a pen from the backpack he was carrying and handed a napkin to Eren. The teen wrote down his phone number, thrusted the napkin and pen back to Armin, then left with a loud goodbye. He ran down the street until he almost tackled his small betrothed as he caught up to the other man. Levi stopped and turned around with a glare plastered on his face when he looked at Eren. The green eyed beauty gulped and shrank away from Levi, taking in the man's frustrated features.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" The shorter asked.

"I was just at the cafe."

"Café?"

"I had to go somewhere. I can't stand being in the apartment when you have a huge stick up your ass and refuse to talk to me." Eren pouted angrily. "More importantly, what is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean by that brat?" Levi snapped.

Eren growled. "All you have been doing for this past week is snap at me and leave without even telling me. I've been worrying about you Levi because I don't know where you go or when you come home. And if what you said to Erwin a few months ago is true, then we are getting married in four months. Four months! If we are ever going to be a convincing couple then I need you work with me and tell me what is bothering you!"

"Our marriage isn't even going to be real." Levi retorted harshly. "After my mother dies we are getting divorced, isn't that what this whole deal was for or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But that doesn't stop me from caring about you and worrying about you." Eren barked.

The two stared off with each other before Levi gently grasped Eren's hand and began walking towards home. The whole way the green eyed teen keep his orbs trained on his fiancé's back. Once the two made it back home, Levi let go of Eren's hand and looked at the teen. Eren's gaze was trained on the floor and before he knew it, the teen had been pulled into an embrace. It only lasted a couple of seconds and he was quickly let go.

"Thanks for worrying about me brat but I think it is you who needs to be worried about." Levi said.

"Wha—?" Eren tried to speak but Levi had already left to his room, leaving Eren by himself.

What exactly did Levi mean he needed to be worried about? It filled Eren with warmth and dread.

_What was going on?_

* * *

Eren had called Mikasa a few days later and asked if they could go shopping for Christmas. She agreed and they left after Levi dropped Eren at the university where his sister was waiting. They walked to the closest mall, and began shopping. However, even the shopping couldn't get the teen's mind off of his fiancé and what he had said to him. Mikasa, of course had noticed.

"So what happened between you and the little shit?" Mikasa asked.

"Mikasa, he is not a piece of shit and it's nothing really." Eren bit his lip.

Mikasa turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Eren, you do know you can talk to me about anything. We are family after all."

"I-we just had a fight." Eren sighed. "He's been stressed with work lately and some of that stress has been directed towards me in the long run but I think we made up. I'm not too sure."

Mikasa looked murderous and Eren quickly calmed her down. Later the two ended up going to Starbucks and ordering some drinks to relax. They walked back to the university with a shit ton of bags and Eren rode the bus to return home. The teen walked into the empty apartment and plopped onto the couch with a sigh. Christmas was in a few days and Eren was really hoping that Levi liked the gift he bought him. The teen wrapped up everything he purchased and put it under the tree. He had just began making himself some lunch when his cellphone rung.

He answered and was greeted with silence.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he asked cautiously.

"Why hello my dear toy~" the voice spoke coyly into his ear.

Eren felt his whole body stiffen. "Who the hell are you and how did you get this number?"

"Now, now, my lovely, there is no need to curse. It is uncouth."

"I will speak how I want to! Now answer my questions!" Eren hissed.

"Feisty, I like it." The person purred. "As for who I am, I am the one who is supposed to own you. Just like your dad promised when he made that bet with me."

The green eyed beauty felt his whole world come to a startling crash and he could feel his face lose color.

"Bastard, I will never be owned by the likes of you. I am a person, not an object! If you can't tell the difference then you don't even deserve to even look at me in such a way." Eren yelled.

"I will come and get you no matter what. You are mine to have and I will find you." The guy jeered.

"Fuck off!" Eren whispered furiously and hung up.

Eren slowly put the phone down and placed a trembling hand over his mouth to stop the sob that wanted to leak out. He slid onto the floor and buried his face into his knees, breathing deeply. A cry escaped the teen's lips and tears started to fall. He had never felt so scared, not even when he was getting chased by those goons. He wanted Levi.

No, he needed him.

Eren didn't know how long he sat on the kitchen floor in an almost fetal position but when he felt something touch his cheek, his eyes met steel ones. Tears welded up in his eyes again and he threw his arms around Levi, burring his face into the other's shoulder. The older male just blinked, surprised, and held onto the weeping boy as he blubbered about something.

"You need to stop sniveling and speak English to me so I can understand what you are saying." Levi sighed.

"Don't…" Eren sniffed. "Don't be an asshole when I was just on the phone with the bastard who my dad bet me to."

Levi's whole body stiffened. "Your dad bet you?"

Eren blinked. "I…I didn't tell you the whole story?"

"Matter of fact, the only thing I knew was that some douche wanted you as their sex toy." Levi glared.

"O-Oh…" Eren said softly. "My dad made a bet with some guy, and in the end he lost. He lost the apartment and myself to the bastard, which was why I was running way from those goons."

It was quite after the explanation and Eren just sighed into Levi's embrace.

"Eren, I've decided that I am going to get you a new phone and we are moving." Levi told him.

"Huh?" Eren blinked.

"Even if we are just fiancé's by a proposition, it is my job to take care of you and that means your well-being." Levi explained. "I am getting you a new phone and we are moving so that bastard won't be able to find you."

"Levi…" Eren breathed, touched by the gesture. A flush crawled onto his cheeks and he tightened his embrace on his betrothed.

"Thank you for caring." Eren smiled.

* * *

**The end of chapter six and ten pages done! Gods, I am tired. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it seems a little sporadic. I worked on this chapter for about 5+ hours, so a lot of time was spent and used. **

**If you could leave a review or something so I know if you would like this fic to have Mpreg in it or not. It would greatly appreciate that. **

**Happy Holidays everybody! **

**Until next time,**

**~AWSMM **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everybody~! **

**Sorry this update is super late, but a shit ton of things have happened in these couple of months alone. I got accepted to the university of my choice, one of my brothers got married, I toured the college I'm going to next year and currently I have U.I.L and Prom to worry about. **

**Moving on...I swear, I feel like the more I write Eren, the more OOC he becomes and when it comes to Levi, I feel like he stays the same and has noooo development. So this chapter has a lot of development amongst other things just because I feel like this should pick up a lot faster then it has been going.**

**Now for the review poll on the "Yay or Nay on MPREG": **

**Yay Mpreg: 7 **

**Nay Mpreg: 1**

**Y'all can still vote (via reviews) if you want Mpreg or not. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own SNK or any of the main characters. **

* * *

Eren put down the last box into the shiny, new apartment. He looked around the barren room with a broad smile on his face before plopping down on the floor. He lifted his arms in the air and fell back against the fluffy carpet with a sigh.

"I'm so exhausted." Eren groaned.

Levi walked into the apartment, turned to his beautiful fiance, and rolled his eyes. They had just finished moving into the apartment that he found a couple days before Christmas. Eren couldn't be happier to move away from the old apartment to a new one, all so that the bastard on the phone from last time wouldn't find him.

Eren blinked up at his gorgeous fake fiance and gave a soft smile. Ever since the incident with the bastard on the phone, Levi was reluctant to let Eren out of his sight. Whenever the older went to work, he made sure to call or text the teen every couple of hours or so. When he went to go visit Mikasa, Levi would be right beside the teen despite the fact that Mikasa hated Levi. The best part though, was when they went out to get food and Levi would be right next to Eren, either holding the teen by his waist or by his hand. The brown haired teen felt as though he was experiencing nirvana during those moments but also pure hell because he always acted like a dork whenever Levi touched him in anyway.

"Hey brat," Levi called to him. "Get off the floor and help me put this shit up."

Eren gave a whine. "But Levi, I'm tired and hungry."

"You really think I give a shit?" was the response from Levi as he began to go into the kitchen. The teen grumbled and reluctantly got off the ground, going towards his fiance to help put up things. They started in the kitchen with Levi putting the dishes in the proper place while Eren put the pans and stuff in the right place. It took a couple of hours to finally get almost everything in the new apartment situated and both boys went to go to sleep, but there was a problem.

"Hey Levi?"

"What is it?"

"Why is there only one bedroom?"

Eren turned to look at the shorter only to meet gunmetal eyes staring at him. The fact that there was only one bedroom made Eren very nervous, more so because he knew he felt something for Levi...though he couldn't identify what it was.

The older just sighed and said, "It was the only apartment that I could find quickly and at a cheap price. Also, since we are getting married soon, I thought it a bit weird that we're not sharing a bed. If we are going to be a convincing couple, we have to do the convincing..."

Eren only nodded turning on the light, he nervously glancing around the barren room that only held a mattress and trash bags filled different items. He walked into the room and went to a bag, opening it to pull out some clothing. He turned around to see Levi watching him and the younger felt his cheeks warm. The brunette held some clothes to his chest and glanced towards his fiance, who was now digging through bags for sleeping wear. Eren took the chance and bolted to the restroom that was conveniently connected to the bedroom. He dressed quickly while trying to calm his beating heart. The teen didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. He had shared a bed with Levi before, when Mikasa had stayed that one night but why did this feel different? Was it because he had some type of feelings towards Levi, could that be it? Whatever it was, it was confusing Eren.

"Hey, are you done in there?" he heard Levi's voice call from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, hold on!"

The younger walked out and looked to Levi, who was setting the bed for them to sleep on that night. Eren felt his face heat up once more and he fiddled with his hands. Levi looked at Eren and held back a sigh. Eren was nervous and/or embarrassed for some reason and the older honestly didn't give a shit. He wanted to sleep and now.

"Eren, get your ass over here." Levi growled.

The younger gave a small yelp and scurried over to the older male. Levi just stared at him until Eren slowly lowered himself onto the bed and laid down on the other side of Levi. He was stiff as a board and lying on his back, completely straight. Steel colored eyes watched the brat and Levi sighed before hesitantly carding a hand through Eren's hair. Eren blinked widely at him, then hummed appreciatively at the sensation. The young teen's eyes grew heavy and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. Levi watched him fall into a deep slumber before leaving the bed, turning off the light and returning. Levi fell asleep with his head onto of his young fiance's chest.

* * *

Two days later when Christmas came, Eren was up a quarter till six and impatiently waiting to the older male to awake from his slumber. Levi just continued to sleep until the brat decided he had enough sleep and jumped onto Levi. The older male felt the sudden weight, and quickly flipped Eren onto his back glaring at the surprised teen.

"What the hell, Eren?" Levi growled.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Eren practically shrieked, his face turning the color of beet roots. Levi just stared at the younger for a while, before letting the brat go and gathering his phone from the floor. They still hadn't put up the bed frame since Eren was concerned with putting up Christmas decorations instead of bedroom decorations, which included setting up the bed. Anyway, Levi grabbed his phone and began checking the messages he got while Eren watched him with a pout. He was really excited about Christmas since it was going to be the his first Christmas since his mother's death. Even though she died seven years ago, he never had a proper Christmas since then. His father, Grisha, would do nothing for Christmas and would become more violent during the festive month. December was often the month that he would go to school with multiple bruises and cuts littering his body.

"Eren, are you okay?" Levi asked him, slightly worried.

The teen snapped out of his stupor and blinked towards his betrothed. "Yeah, just remembering some stuff."

Levi frowned. "What stuff?"

"Nothing really important." Eren said, he then jumped out of bed and put a smile on his face. "Hey Levi, it's Christmas! Come on, let's go to the Christmas tree. I'm pretty sure Santa left us some presents!"

The older looked at him in slight disbelief. "You still believe in Santa Claus?"

"LEVIIIII!" Eren whined.

"Alright, alright, let's go."

Eren giggled and took off to the living room. They had set up Christmas decorations in the new apartment the day before, and to Eren's happiness, the tree was covered in presents. The teen let out a gasp at the amount of colorfully wrapped presents and turned happy turquoise eyes to his betrothed. The shorter was startled when Eren pulled him into a hug, before running to the presents. It was unfortunate that Eren didn't notice Levi's cheeks turning pink. The teen was just too preoccupied with the multiple gift he received from his sister, and Levi.

The older just watched his fiance act like a child before said brat decided to come up to Levi. His green eyes twinkled with golden flecks as he held a small box behind his back.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Well, you haven't opened any of your presents and I want mine to the one you open up first." Eren grinned. Levi looked at the teen skeptically and took the present when Eren handed it to him. He meticulously tore off the wrapping paper and grew agitated when the box had an even smaller box in it. The older gave a deadpan look to his fiance and sighed, looking back at the small box. He opened it and almost dropped it in surprise.

Inside the box laid a simple silver ring, it gleamed in the bright light of the sun rise. Levi looked to Eren and fought the flush that wanted to craw up his cheeks. Eren's soft lips were turned upward in warm happiness and his eyes shone excitement. The older swallowed hard before looking back at the ring and placing it on his left hand. He held up his hand, admiring it before turning gunmetal orbs to his beautiful fake fiance.

"So you like it?" Eren inquired.

"Yeah..." Levi breathed. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday."

Levi blinked and looked at his betrothed with suspicious eyes. "How did you know it was my birthday?" he narrowed his eyes as Eren's own widened in slight panic.

_"I didn't look though your office to find out, nope!"_ Eren thought.

The teen stuttered to answer until the doorbell rang and he ran out the door like a bat out of hell. The teen opened the door to see Hanji and Erwin's exuberant faces smiling at him.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Hanji squealed, throwing her arms around Eren and forcing him into a bear hug.

"Oi, shitty glasses, when did you get back from Germany?" Levi popped in by Eren, who was getting smothered.

Hanji blinked and looked to Eren, then back to Levi. "I came back, like, a week and a half ago. I told Eren to tell you when I came by, I guess he forgot."

Eren blushed lightly. "I-I got distracted!"

"You got so distracted by putting up Christmas decorations that you forgot to tell me Hanji came by?" Levi raised an eyebrow making Eren's face reddened.

Laughing filled the area and the adults went inside the room, conversing along the way. Erwin and Hanji hung out with them the whole day, not leaving until after dinner. Eren immensely enjoyed their company, he laughed at the stories told by Hanji, and enjoyed the small talk with Erwin. Levi looked pleased about his interaction with the other two adults too. By the end of the day, Eren could positively say that it was the best Christmas he had in a long time.

* * *

New Years Eve was a very busy and tiring day for our dear protagonist. Levi had went to work and basically ordered that Eren have the apartment spotless and food made by the time he got off of work. Levi had invited his co-workers and old college friends to their apartment to celebrate the coming of the new year. So at five in the fucking morning, Eren was on his hands and knees making sure the apartment was Levi-standard clean. In which, Levi-standard clean meant that even the slightest dust bunny was demolished from the spot it held as its home.

After cleaning the apartment, Eren had to go shopping for food for that night and for fireworks. He set off in the afternoon, and rode the bus to his destination: the grocery store. Once inside the store, Eren grabbed a shopping kart and went down the isles. He was half way through when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Eren!"

"Petra! How are you?" Eren asked the blonde woman. Even though it had been a couple of months since he last seen her, the teen still remembered the nice blonde.

She smiled genially. "I've been doing great!" she answered, then looked at Eren's almost full basket. "Are you shopping for the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I've just been stocking up."

"Ive been gather a whole bunch of fireworks," Petra giggled. "Auruo just can't get enough of them!"

Eren gave her a questioning look. "Who is Aurou?"

Petra stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Levi didn't tell you? Aurou is my husband. He and Levi had been co-workers for five years now."

Eren bit his lip. _"Even though we are getting married, I still don't know a lot about Levi..."_ he thought.

Seeing the somber face Eren gave, Petra gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, let's get off that subject." she guided him towards the frozen section of the store. "Why don't we get ice cream for tonight and I'll take you home and help you cook for tonight."

The bright eyed teen looked to the kind woman and gave a bright smile. "Yeah...that would be great."

And great it was.

As soon as the twosome made it to the apartment, they went straight to work, having fun along the way. Music bounced off the walls, the stove was cooking up a storm and the two acquaintances were getting along swimmingly. Petra had put Eren on dessert duty, and Petra, herself, was cooking the main was a little while later, when the excitement calmed down a bit, Petra made her move.

"How are you dealing with this Eren?" She asked lightly.

Eren gazed at her confused. "What do you mean?"

The small blonde put down the knife in her hand and turned to face the teen. His beautiful green eyes twinkled gold as his confused expression consumed his face. "I know about the deal that you and Levi made." she murmured.

Eren felt as though his heart stopped and time stood still. _She knew, she knew, she knew, she knew... _

"Eren, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone." she reassured. "The only reason I know about it is because Levi told me. If you think about it, I knew you before Levi made that deal with you. If Levi hadn't have told me, I could have blurted out that you two couldn't have been engaged because y'all meet five months ago."

The teen nodded, understanding the situation but anger riled up within him. Levi should have told him that he let Petra know about their secret. It would have made things less awkward around the blonde and he would have been able to talk to her about the problems he and Levi had.

Eren sighed. "...as long as you don't tell anyone, I'll trust you with Levi and I's secret."

"I won't tell anybody, I promise!" Petra beamed at Eren, then merrily went back to chopping vegetables. They continued cooking food, until it was enough to feed a small army. By the time Levi came home, he was shocked to see food set up on tables and the apartment clean. He set down his suitcase on he coffee table and traveled to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Levi!" Petra greeted happily.

"Welcome home..." Eren said, his green eyes narrowing dangerously at the older. With that look alone, Levi knew something was wrong with his brat. He heaved a sigh and Levi quickly took the younger male's hand, dragging out of the kitchen to their room.

When they got in the room, Levi locked the door and faced his fiance. He sighed, "what's wrong now?" and looked Eren straight in the eye. The teen huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, Petra told me that she knew about our deal. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me that she knew?" Eren asked, clearly irritated.

The older rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I didn't think it mattered."

"Well it mattered to me, Levi." Eren scolded. "We are getting married soon and it seems like you can't even trust me enough to tell me that you told Petra our secret."

"Eren..." Levi's gunmetal eyes softened as he took the teen's hands within his."I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Eren's face flushed a light pink. "I-It's okay, just trust me, okay Levi?"

"Okay."

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's hand and kissed it softly. The brown haired male gave a bashful smile before the two walked out of the room, hand and hand, to the kitchen where a worried Petra was waiting.

"Is everything okay now?" she asked as they walked in.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Levi answered, Eren nodding in agreement.

"Well then," she started. "Let's get this party situated before everybody gets here!"

"Gotcha."

Eren went back to dessert duty but this time with Levi giving him a helping hand. At that moment, Eren swore he felt like a wife getting help from her husband and it was a nice feeling.

* * *

By the time everything was done being cooked, the two males were exhausted and Eren had wanted nothing more than to see his bed. Unfortunately, he had a party to host along with his fiance, so that meant no sleep for him. Levi had gotten dressed before Eren, allowing the teen the most time in the restroom to get ready. The teen was grateful towards his betrothed, and took a shower, got dressed in a nice green button up shirt, some nice black dress pants and some expensive shoes Levi had bought him one time. He even attempted to control the mess he called hair and succeeded to some extent. His hair looked relaxed with no hair out of place as it curled at the nape of his neck. Eren hoped it didn't look too stuffy because he really wanted to impress Levi's co-workers and friends.

After taking a huge gulp of breath and releasing it, the teenager strode out of the room and to the living are where Levi was waiting for him. When he got there, the living room area was already half way crowded with people. Eren stopped short and cautiously weaved through the crowd looking for a familiar face, hopefully Levi's. However, it wasn't Levi he found first but his older sister Mikasa and her girlfriend (are they even together yet?) Annie. Mikasa was dressed in a simple red knee high dress while Annie was in a white dress suit.

Mikasa smiled as Eren made it toward her. "Eren, I was wondering where you were."

"I was getting ready." Eren said.

Annie smirked. "So that's why you look so clean tonight."

"I am always clean, Annie!" Eren pouted.

"Sure Eren."

The teen made an indigent sound and crossed his arms, glaring at his sister's girlfriend. Said blonde only chuckled at Eren's slight distress and smiled at Mikasa who was laughing softly.

"Well, I better go and look for Levi." Eren said as he finally gave up the pouting, and began to look around the room for his short fiance.

Mikasa's face looked dark. "I still can't understand how you are in a relationship with that cocky shrimp."

"He's not a shrimp, Mikasa." Eren groaned. He hated when Mikasa got into a funky mood when ever his Levi was mentioned. Wait, his Levi?

A light blush over took Eren's tan cheeks at his sudden mental declaration and Mikasa's glare got chuckled and lead his older sister away from him, telling him to go look for his fiance. He did just that. He looked around the crowd once more before catching his fake fiance sitting by some random woman. The woman was smiling flirtatiously at Levi, and constantly shifting closer to him the more she talked to him. The shorter seemed not to be interested in anything she was saying but that didn't stop Eren from getting mad.

Eren growled softly as that stupid bitch put a move on his Levi. That was his fiance that the stupid bitch was hitting on. Levi was getting married to him, Levi was in living with him, but those facts didn't stop the ugly, green, raging monster called jealously to rear it's hear and show its face.

Eren watched as the stupid woman laughed and put a hand on Levi's bicep, in which the older looked uncomfortable. Levi knew it wasn't cool to throw a desperate bitch in her place disrespectfully so Eren understood that Levi really couldn't do anything about the bitch.

Well, unless Eren did something about it.

Gathering his courage, the green eyed beauty made his way to his fake fiance and stopped right in between his betrothed and the random woman. The bitch had the nerve to look peeved, but Eren didn't care; he was down right pissed.

"Excuse me," the woman sneered. "I was talking to him, could you move?"

"How about you get the fuck away from my husband before I castrate you?" Eren growled. The woman looked stunned before laughing right in the green eyed male's face.

"Husband? I don't see a ring on his finger." she said snidely.

"Maybe if you'd stop trying to get some at every corner and notice when some one is not into you, maybe you would notice the ring on my husbands finger." Eren snapped.

The woman was about to retaliate, when Levi wrapped his arm around the teen's waist and dragged him away from the bitch. Eren was still furious at the bitch who dared to try and take HIS Levi away from him. He was the one getting married to Levi, he was the one who lived with Levi, and he was the one who liked Levi, a lot!

"Eren..." Levi spoke as they came to a secluded area.

The teen looked at his fiance hesitantly."..Yes?"

"Lean down a bit." the shorter ordered as his arms circled Eren's waist. The brat leaned down till their fore heads were touching, both of their faces were blossoming red at the close proximity.

"LETS COUNT DOWN EVERYBODY!" Someone screamed from the living room, it sounded like Hanji. Levi just continued to stare into Eren's emerald eyes, practically drowning in them. Unbeknownst to Levi, Eren felt the some way.

"10...9...8...7..." the crowd shouted.

Eren hummed softly as Levi placed a pale hand on his cheek, and began to close his eyes as they got closer.

"6...5...4...3!"

As their lips got closer, they accidentally bumped nose's with each other and laughed at the unexpectedness. Eren smiled serenely to the man he was falling for, and Levi gave Eren that rare smile of his.

"2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the party goers yelled.

At the same time, Levi surged forward and chastely placed his lips on Eren's gently. The teen felt shock course though his body before wrapping his arms around the older mans neck. Even though it was kind of early in their relationship, the two knew that they needed this.

They separated slowly and smiled at each other. Eren didn't know where that put him and Levi on a relationship level, but he was damn near euphoria after that kiss. Levi looked like he felt the same, if the flushed cheeks and dazed look on his face meant anything. Eren chuckled and held onto the shorter, resting his head on Levi's shoulder.

They stayed like that until Levi said, "Let's go back out to the party before shitty glasses, eyebrows, and your sister start wondering where we are." then walked into the living room hand in hand.

* * *

**And there you have it folks! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted (almost four months). Well, at least you have the update! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors, I am just really tired and urghhhh. I wanna sleep...**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Until next update, **

**~AWSMM**


End file.
